Being A Cognate
by AnyShowWithARainbow
Summary: It's about Santana and Brittany, they're a couple, and happy, and being all cutesy. But then it does take a turn when Santana's parents find out. Dun dun dunn.
1. Chapter 1

**Santana**

**2005**

The soft ringing in her ears was nothing compared to the pounding in her head. She didn't understand what had just happened. One second she was at her 12th birthday party (much to her disliking) and the next she was sprawled out on the wet concrete. A different aray of adults had huddled around her, including her parents. But there was another person hovering above her, letting tears flow freely down their face. She saw big blue eyes meet hers and a hand no bigger than her own squeeze her fingers- a desperate but assuring gesture. She looked up at the blonde who she'd always called her best friend. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she was glad for the warm fingers surrounding her own. There was alot she didn't know yet- but she knew that was the first moment she had fallen in love with Brittany.

And that she didn't hold a single regret of whatever had happened to put the throbbing behind her eyes.

**Brittany**

**2005**

She'd seen the whole thing, and she'd never felt anything like the shear fear her stomach flipped into. She didn't know what had come over her, because one second she was holding a piece of birthday cake and the next she was on her knees leaning over Santana waiting for her to open her eyes. It was most likely only about a 6 second wait, but Brittany couldn't help but think of the cliche "It felt like Forever." But what if it was forever? What if she'd forced Santana to not put up a fight, that she would have won, for some stupid birthday party for more of her own benefit- and caused this? What if that was the last thing they ever got to talk about? What if that's the last time she ever got to look into those big, brown eyes?

And just as if on cue- Santana opened her eyes and they immediately met hers. She didn't realize she'd been crying so hard until Santana got the look of concern she always did when Brittany was upset. So she reached to grip her fingers, to tell her it was ok and to make sure things were ok on her side too.

What happened next was surprising to Brittany. The way Santana always looked at her- intense, caring, knowing, and with a sense of protection- intensified in a way she couldn't even comprehend. But one thing was certain- at that moment, Brittany knew what all the things Santana looked at her with felt like.

And that was a feeling she vowed to never, ever give up again.

* * *

**Santana**

**October 8th, 2011**

Fucking guys was never enough. Yeah it could be fun, if she was just drunk enough. But the only person she didn't drink with before engaging in any sort of activity that the Bible might frown upon was Brittany. And damn was that good.

As Santana's thoughts began to drift in Spanish class she felt the wetness between her legs grow. It was almost euphoric. The way she throbbed. Just about when she began to cross her legs she felt something pelt her in the head, snapping her out of her daydream.

She turned around to see who'd be her next victim when she saw Brittany smile and wink at her from across the room. As she fluttered her fingers in a little wave, she thought that only for her would she ever snap that quickly out of a rage and let a blush creep to her face.

Brittany turned her attention back to Mr. Schue and put on her best poker face, noticabely trying to keep her lips from upturning into a smile. Santana made a mental note of how fucking adorable her best friend was.

Best friend.

Before she could let her thoughts creep back to where'd they'd vistited so often lately she remembered the note and her stomach jumped a few times. She couldn't hide her giddy smile and she un-crinnkled the notebook paper with the flower margins that Brittany had insisted Santana get her a little over 2 months ago. She relished in the memory before reading the penmanship she knew all to well:

"Hey San! xx

Thinking about you. And by that look in your eye and can tell you are too. (;

Tap your finger twice if I'm right

Britt."

She flipped the note over and found a large heart on the back and inside was written: "Tap Here." Santana let out a low chuckle and set the note down on her desk. She cleared her throat to get Brittany's attention and, whilst looking out the window that showcased the hallway, tapped down on the note twice.

She looked over to Brittany and saw the she was biting her upper lip in an attempt to force back her cheeky grin. Without hesitation Santana tapped on the little piece of paper like she was using morce code to save her life.

This made Brittany let out a loud giggle that she caught back in after a short second. Santana gave the room a once over and no one had seemed to notice her and Brittany's exchange. So she took advantage of the time she had while everyone was distracted and gave a quick wink in the blonde's direction.

_She could get used to this_, Santana thought. _She wanted to get used to this_.

* * *

_[Flashback to 2 months ago]_

**Brittany**

**August 11th, 2011**

It was her and Santana's last few days of summer break, and they had decided to spend some time at Glenbrook Square Mall in Fort Wayne Indiana. It was only about an hour and a half drive, but Santana had turned it into a little mini vaction for them. It wasn't some big fancy mall like they could've chosen, but it was a happy change in pace from being around the same ol' same ol' in Lima.

They had decided to come down on a Thursday so they could get settled into their hotel room and have some hang out time before their schedules would be packed with events Santana had planned for them. Santana had turned this whole weekend into some spectular break for just the two of them and Brittany couldn't help but love every ounce of care the brunette felt for her.

Once they had ordered dessert from room service they decided to take a quick shower before it got there. Somehow they had reasoned it would save time to take a shower together, although they both knew if anything, it'd only leave them having to go out of their room some time later to collect the desserts the staff had tried to deliver.

Santana had just turned the water on when she turned around and hiked her up on the sink. Both of Brittany's legs wrapped around either of the brunette's hips. She ran her hand down to the hem of the tank top the Latina was wearing and ripped it over her head. She cupped both of Santana's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

At first the kiss was firm, then in lingured to be deeper. Brittany felt a tongue graze her top lip and knew it was ok for her to gain access. She explored Santana's mouth like she had several times before and felt a responding smile into the kiss. This made her giggle and she playfully bit the brunette's lower lip, eliciting a moan from the shorter girl.

She was fumbling with button on her jeans before Brittany lowered herself just to Santana's hipbone and took the button into her teeth.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?" She responded, loving the way Santana's voice had gone a little raspy.

There was a small silence before the brunette drew her breathe in and with a look of almost hurt in her eyes said: "Just sex, right?" As if looking for her to say something to object.

"Just sex." Brittany confirmed with a small smile, used to their usual arrangement. She knew what was best for Santana, and right now this is what she needed. Or so she thought.

With that said she ripped the shorter girls jeans off along with her panties, tested the water that was falling from the hotel shower head, and gestured for her to step in. When she walked to pull the shower door open all the way she was stopped by a warm hand. She turned to find the sexiest smile she'd ever seen radiate from the Latina as she unlatched the dark lacey bra that matched her skin tone so well, and stepped past Brittany to get into the shower.

"Just sex." She had to whisper the reminder to herself as she unbuttoned her own jeans and followed Santana into the shower.

* * *

Okay, it's short I know. But I'm working on the second chapter which I plan to make longer. So tell me if you like this story and any way I can improve it. Thanks guys.(:


	2. Chapter 2

Same Day, 1 hour later

**Santana**

Santana was laying on her stomach with her head at the end of the bed, Brittany close behind rubbing circles on her back. She couldn't help but love the way the thin but strong fingers felt on her back, playing with the edge of her tank top. She sighed and started to wonder in to a land of what-ifs.

What if her and Brittany were a couple. What would their friends think? What if her and Brittany had come here as more than just friends? Could she have avoided the hurt of Brittany agreeing that it was 'Just Sex?' What if she could tell Brittany that she loved he-

Wait, but did she love Brittany? Is that what all these feelings were? Yeah, she wanted to kiss her all the time, and hold her hand all the time…and just be with her.

All the time.

But she couldn't be gay, even if she could- would Brittany even feel the same way? She seemed content with their agreement, there's no way the blonde would get anything but simple human pleasure out of it all.

Was Santana getting more than just pleasure out of it all? What if she told Brittany and it freaked her out? She didn't want to lose her. And how could their friendship ever survive something like that?

But before her thoughts could take her too far she felt the taller girl jump and with a giddy voice heard her say:

"San! San, it's almost on!"

"What's on, hun?" She inquired, still stuck between her thoughts and reality.

"Saan! It's Thursday!" and immediately she remembered that on Thursdays Brittany watched Grey's Anatomy, a show that she never really got into, but would happily watch it if it made her best friend that happy.

"Ah, I forgot Britt! Sounds good, want anything from Room Service to eat while you watch it? I could even run across the street to the gas station and get you a Milky Way." Milky Ways were both of their favorite candy bars. Well, Britt's favorite and on Santana's 'good' list. So when she saw the blonde's mouth twitch out of her big smile, she didn't understand. Maybe it was the fact that they'd just ordered room service a little less than 2 hours ago. But Britt could eat more than Puck and Finn combined, and still look better than most of the squad who was on Sue's strict dietary schedules.

"You're not gonna watch it with me, San?" the taller girl asked with a genuine pout. She felt a little comfort in the fact that Brittany wanted to watch it together. It was something small and stupid, but it was one of those little things that held so much significance to her. She tried to come up with other little things that were so important to her, but she couldn't. Well, she _could_. They just all harbored Brittany.

Not wanting to decide whether that was a good thing or a terrible one she just replied:

"Of course I'll watch it with you, B. I just wanted to make your favorite show extra special." At that Brittany gave her a look as if to say 'You being here already makes it special.' "Ok, I'll tell you what. There's a snack machine down the hall. I'll go get us something and be back as soon as you can count to 3."

1…

2…

3…

"Santaaana, you didn't even leave yet and I already counted to 3!" Santana was glad no one was around to look at her with any sort of judgment. She could always tell Brittany was just goofing off, but other people didn't know her that well. She might have found it funny when people gave anyone around a confused expression, but sometimes it got to Santana that people thought of her best friend as anything less than extraordinary.

So Santana just let out a booming giggle that only a few people had ever had the pleasure to hear, and headed for the room's door.

"Hey S!" Brittany called after her.

"Yeah?" Santana smiled and turned around to see the cutest expression on her face.

"2 minutes."

"Better count to three." The Latina challenged

"Better run fast." The blonde countered back. With this Santana turned to leave the room.

As she walked down the hall past the two sets of elevators the doors opened, giving her a small startle. As she caught her breathe she saw two girls holding hands walk out, giggling and being consumed in eachother.

Santana was caught off guard and just stood there for a minute. Could her a Brittany be that happy? Could her and Brittany ever be _**that**_?

She continued to walk to the snack machine, previous thoughts not discarded. As she put the dollar in she noticed all the foods in the machine that Brittany liked, the ones that she would turn her nose up in disgust at, and the ones that she'd give away first if she had to. Santana wasn't really shocked that she knew that much about her, but shocked by how little she knew about anyone else _**but**_ her.

She couldn't tell you what Quinn's favorite food was, nor what her father's least favorite was. It's not that they hadn't told her before, or given her plenty of opportunity to pick up on it after many years- she's sure they had. That's just knowledge she didn't retain about anyone. About anyone but Brittany that is.

Once again before her thoughts could get the best of her she heard her name being called down the hallway.

She got butterflies at the familiar "Saaaaan!" that was echoing down the hallway.

"I'm back here Brittany!" she called back. And with that she heard the light patter of feet coming toward her. Even with her thoughts still swirling around her head she couldn't help but smile at Brittany's enthusiasm to see her.

"Heyyy, you were taking forever and I counted to 3 like...17 times." She heard Brittany's small huff in her ear, so again she knew she was only goofing around, as the blonde began to snake her arms around behind her. Santana tried not to be as caught off guard by this as she actually was.

"Oh yeah? And how'd that go?" The shorter girl giggled and turned around to meet Brittany's eyes. There was a moment of silence as they both got lost in each other's gazes for a minute. Having a silent conversation that neither one of them could even translate. And just as soon as it had started, it was ended by the loud thud the candy made on the bottom of the machine as it fell to be retrieved.

"Score." Brittany said, never breaking Santana's gaze. Her eyes darted back and forth between the Latinas eyes for a moment with a very serious look on her face, before the blonde let go of her and reached down to get the candy bar.

The loud thud of her heartbeat was the only thing Santana could hear as she tried to process what had just happened. So to break all the confusion she thought of why she was originally here.

"So, what happened to your show?" she inquired, only a little curious.

"Oh, I lied." Brittany said as her familiar smile crept back onto her face, giving Santana a fresh surge of butterflies. "It comes on in about…10 minutes." She said as she checked her watch.

"Oh really? Now why would you do that?" She asked, now a bit more curious.

"Because I wanted to show you how whipped you are." The taller girl said with utmost confidence. Santana couldn't but laugh at how right her best friend actually was. She _was _whipped. But wasn't that kind of just a couples thing?

"Come on." The blonde said as she grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway back to their room. "I can't wait for this episode."

* * *

**Brittany**

She knew what this episode was going to be about. It was actually a repeat from season 4. She hoped her tactic would get Santana thinking, or just plant some sort of seed in her head.

Brittany loved Callie and Arizona, but she always liked the way Callie and Erica had gotten together more. They were best friends. And they had all those sexual thoughts and feelings for each other. Even though her and Santana had already had sex, it doesn't mean that the premise wasn't the same. Because she knew that if either one of them ever admitted some feelings towards each other the kiss afterwards would be…first off all way better than the one on the show and second of all, purely indescribable.

Just the thought of that moment sent Brittany's head in some sort of a whirl.

Santana had to have feelings for her, didn't she? No one can kiss like that and not have the slightest tones of affection. If she'd misread this entire situation though, that could be fatal. How would she react is she found out her best friend was harboring feelings for her and never said anything? All the while while having sex?

No.

She'd never risk that. It was all too much to just give up because of some silly emotion.

But this wasn't silly, and that rang out every time she just _looked_ at Santana. One little glance and her heart was fluttering. One lingering look and she could feel heat creeping up to her face. One small touch and she could hear blood rushing in her ears. She'd never felt like this before and her best friend was left victim to all of them. So who would she talk to about it?

Santana was…beautiful. Her everything was just stunning. Flawless. _**Perfect.**_ The way her eyebrows furrowed slightly when she saw Rachel and Finn in the hallways. The way her lips curled downwards when Puck made a pass at her. Her toothy smile and every curve of her body.

All Brittany wanted to do was cherish every bit of it, and have Santana know just how much she did.

She hadn't realized how far her thoughts had drifted and where her head had resided for the past hour, because when she looked up the credits were flashing on the screen and the preview for next week's episode was beginning to play.

_Shit._

She couldn't believe she had missed it. She'd wanted to see the look on Santana's face, if her eyes would flash her any indicator that maybe, just maybe, that kiss was something she wanted too.

The Latina cleared her throat, snapping Brittany out of her thoughts. "That was good Britt."

The show? Of course the show. But her thoughts were so jumbled up right now that Santana could have been talking about the desserts from over 2 hours ago. She couldn't really read her facial expression though. Her face was upturned in a slight smile, but it didn't crinkle the edges of her eyes like it normally did. And her eyes harbored something she couldn't even begin to understand. But they looked like they were mainly filled with how she felt towards the smaller cheerleader.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And at the same exact time, Santana mirrored her actions. They were both at a loss for words, and with that realization they both let a nervous chuckle out.

"Britt..." Santana began hesitantly.

"You don't have to." The blonde replied. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she figured by now they were on the same page. Her heart was beating at such a fast pace by now that she didn't even try to calm down. She was so nervous and she knew her face had to be a glistening red.

"I- I want to." Santana said. And with this the shorter girl leaned forward a little.

Brittany didn't know what was happening, well she had an idea. But all of these feelings were hitting her so fast, and she couldn't hardly breathe. Now Santana rested only an inch from her mouth. They were breathing the same air, and she could feel all the heat of the other girl's face radiating like the sun.

She took in one big gulp of air, and when she could clear her head, she let out in a low whisper, maybe even a moan, that she herself could hardly hear:

"San…"

They were a fraction of a hair away now, and the anticipation was killing both of the girls. It almost made Brittany's head hurt. There was a soft rub of their noses before…

_**Boom.**_

Brittany's phone started buzzing.

_No, no, no, no, no. _She thought. _Shit._

She let out an audible whimper but neither of the girls pulled back.

The phone was persistent so Santana reached in between the two girls bodies and pulled out Brittany's phone from where it resided in the pocket of her sweats. The girls never broke eye contact.

The Latina gestured for the taller girl to look at her phone to check the caller I.D. Reluctantly Brittany broke eye contact just long enough to gather the information that it was her dad that was calling. She gave Santana a sad smile that apologized and said she wished she didn't have to pull away all at the same time.

She picked it up and immediately a twinge of panic sparked in her gut.

* * *

**Alright** so, I was planning on delivering more in this chapter, but I got a lot of responses to the first chapter so I figured I'd give you guys an another chapter. Plus, I have a free weekend. So I plan on updating as I can.(: Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you have any suggestions or what you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Same day, about 30 minutes later**

**Santana**

Although Santana had packed all their bags and insisted on leaving, Brittany refused. She was sitting on the bed and her shoulders were twitching slighty with every sob that rolled over her. The sight of it made the Latinas heart break into two. But she couldn't worry about that right now. That was selfish and she needed to worry about the blonde in front of her, whom she cared about more than anything in the world. Her feelings could wait.

"Britt...babe. Are you sure you don't want to go home? Your parents would wait up for you. It might even make you feel better to be around the familiar, instead of here in some hotel room." She was so worried that the level of concern in voice shone through more than it ever had. This scared her a little, but she didn't dwell. She just shoved that thought in the back of her mind.

Brittany looked up at her, and what the dark haired girl saw was breath taking, surprising, and almost un-comprehendible. The blonde looked at her like there was no place she'd rather be. The sadness and pain still lurked there, but it was almost like she wanted to share it. Like Santana was her everything and that she wanted her comfort from the inside all the way to the out.

This put her at a loss for words, so she just gawked at the taller girl in with awe struck wonder. She couldn't even get a thought to form correctly without it crumpling and poofing away in a cloud of dust. The was Brittany held her eyes put so many feelings in her but took them all away at the same time. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

Santana knew that her best friend probably just wasn't ready to be back home, in a house where Lord Tubbington wasn't. It was a regular occasion- Santana teasing her about her beloved cat. But truth is she loved that thing a lot too. And it broke her heart to see Brittany so upset.

No Brittany didn't really think Lord Tubbington was some magical cat with human qualities that pooped candy bars or could carry on a conversation with her, but she's had that cat since she was 7. It was a constant in her life that was now taken away.

Of course she calmed down considerably being that she initially thought the call had been about her grandmother, who has been in the hospital for some time. Her dad had promised to call her if anything happened about 67 times before they pulled out of the driveway this morning.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory:

_"Dad, you swear you'll call?" _she pressed.

_"Yes honey, you know I will. Now go. Santana is dying to have you to herself."_

Brittany was always so concerned about others, she'd always put them first. We had been planning this weekend for about 3 weeks, but she was so careful to not relish in what she wanted. She was genuinely and easily the most loving person she knew.

And she was glad she knew her.

"San?" she heard the raspy voice that was scratchy and deep from crying ask for her. She hadn't realize her eyes had drifted around the room, with her thoughts, wondering anywhere and nowhere in particular.

"Yeah, hun?" She's said it before, but the sight in front of her just broke her heart. She could hardly stand it. All she wanted to do was comfort her. So she attempted to do just that.

She inched her self forward on the bed, staying cross legged. Brittany unfolded her legs out from under her and climbed on top of Santana. She was at a loss of words by the taller girls actions, but she tried to think nothing of it. Now was not the time to be selfish. So she just began to rub slow circles on her back and she felt the blondes head find her shoulder.

"Lord T isn't the only reason I'm crying." She felt Brittany's breath graze right past her pulse point. At any other time this would have sent a straight shot of arousal right through her, but right now she was focused on what was in front of her. And that was that the girl she loved was crying.

Woah, wait? Love? Santana was done fighting it. It just wasn't worth it. Even if she never told the blonde cheerleader her feelings, she at least knew that the feelings were indeed that four letter word.

Love.

And almost as if Brittany was reading her mind she raised her head, and took Santana's lips in her own. It wasn't a kiss that was filled with lust. It wasn't a kiss that plainly desired sex. It was a kiss filled with a soft passion, but an intense love. Usually when she kissed the girl in front of her, her thoughts were wild- erratic, because she was always squirming with how she felt, and sometimes, even trying to block it out. Pretending Brittany was just another body, even though that never worked.

But now everything was vaguely clear, like she'd just slept for 16 hours after getting only 5 the night before. Like she'd just stretched after sitting in the same position for a long period of time. Like her whole world was blasting apart but coming together at the same time.

Like she wanted to be in this moment every second of everyday until her last.

But that wonderful dream was cut short when Brittany pulled back, and all Santana wanted was for the blonde's lips to find her again. She opened her eyes to find big blue ones staring back at her. They were filled with a yearning, almost a pleading.

Thinking the taller girl was just trying to rouse her (but hoping not,) she began:

"Britt-"

"Was that okay?" she interrupted before the Latina had even finished.

There were so many ways she could say yes, but she simply just couldn't find the words. Of course it was okay. It was more than okay. It was excellent. It took all of her will power to not just lean forward and take the blonde's lips in her own.

Brittany was grieving. She was most likely stressed out, and on top of all that terribly, terribly sad. She didn't want her to do something on a whim and regret it later.

"Of course it was okay, B." She began again. "I just…I just don't want you to do something you regret because you're sad." And with this she saw a twinge of hurt strike the other girl's eyes.

"I could never regret anything I do with you, San. I've just…ugh. I've had all these feelings for you for so long and I just don't know how to handle them. I'm good at hiding them. But laying here, being sad. All I know is that I want you here to comfort me."

"I am here to-"

"No, shh. Let me finish." With this the shorter girl gave a small nod and furrowed her eyebrows as if to give her the okay to continue. "I want you here with me all the time, not just now. I want your hand to always be there when mine gets lonely. I _need_ your lips to reassure me that all this bad in the world just doesn't matter. That's what you do to me, S. You remind me that in this world full of cruel cold people that hate each other, there are good things too. Great things. And I never want to lose that. But I am, I'm risking it all to tell you that we are best friends. And you'll always **be** my best friend, but I also think we're more than that. I want us to be more than that. I **need** you, San. And I think some part of you needs me too or you wouldn't have carried all this on so long. I see the way you act when Puck tries to make a pass at you. And then when we're alone you initiate those types of…things. It's-"

The blonde girl was rambling, and Santana was trying as hard as she could to listen to every word of it but all that she could hear in her head was "_I need you, San."_ The truth was that she needed Brittany too, but to have that said so plainly and openly was almost jolting.

Her already fast paced heart started to beat faster the more she thought and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Her head was in a dense cloud of thoughts, but with one shake she snapped out of it, hearing this come from the taller girls mouth:

"I…I just… I love you, Santana."

And that was it, her composure broke faster than the words were spoken. She couldn't blink back any of the tears that were now flowing freely and she leaned in to take the other girl's lips in her own.

It was a much deeper, more passionate kiss than the one they'd shared less than 5 minutes ago. And it was everything good in this world, so she didn't understand why the taller girl had pulled back.

Although her lips were gone, her small tender hands never left the Latinas face. "Baby are you crying?" The blonde asked, even though there were tears trailing down her face as well.

"B. The girl I've loved since I was 12 just told me she loved me too. Of course I'm crying." She said with a smile on her face as she sniffled.

"San…"

"No, just…just kiss me. I don't trust myself not to completely start blubbering, and I can't do that in front of my lady now can I?" Brittany let out a little giggle, before sniffling, then replying:

"S…did you just call me your lady?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did- didn't I?"

"Well, I liked it." There was a slight hesitation in her words before she continued. "Does that mean that I get to call you my lady too?"

The genuine curiosity in her voice almost made Santana want to giggle. "Of course, B. Of course."

There was a silence before both girls started laughing. "Oh my gosh! It's only our first night too." The Latina pointed out, in awe of the turn their trip had made.

"Well…we're two highschoolers. In love. In a hotel room. Far, far away from adult supervision."

"Oh, Ms. Pierce. Why what a good point you have." She said playfully.

"Oh, Ms. Lopez. What delicious looking lips you have." They giggled once more before it turned into a genuine eye contact and heart felt words again.

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, Santana." And with this the girls met half way and kissed. Firm and slow at first, but it quickly deepened. Brittany flicked her tongue against the Latinas top lip and they both shuddered.

"I'm so, so glad I have you, B."

"I've always been yours." She said matter-of-factly before Santana leaned back in and stole more kisses.

* * *

**[Flash Forward back to October 8th, 2011. Same time.]**

**Santana**

_She could get used to this_, Santana thought. _She wanted to get used to this_.

_And she had the chance to get used to this._

And although she wasn't very religious, she thanked God for that chance every day.

_Best friend. _She thought again.

But Brittany wasn't just her best friend. Not since that weekend in Indiana.

She looked back over at the blonde who was seated across the room. Damn was she beautiful. She must also be a mind reader, because right as this thought fluttered through Santana's head the taller girl turned towards her and flashed her her best smile, the one where her cheeks crinkled around her dimples and her white teeth could be seen.

She'd loved this girl. And she'd tell her every minute of every day without even being asked to.

_This._ She thought. _This is the reason she now wore a smile more than a frown._

_ This, was why she was here._

* * *

**Alright**, so I know it looks like it's over now- but it's not. I fully intend on giving this story many more chapters. I also know that you've probably had your Santana overdose by now, but never fear. I'll try not to disappoint with these next few chapters. I"m really excited about where I'm going to take it. So just let me know what you think, what you like and don't like. You know the drill. Until the next chapter.(: _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Brittany**

**October 8th, 2011**

"Hey baby." She heard a sing-song tone call from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Generally the Latina would never be so bold as to call her baby in an open hallway, but classes were in session and they had both decided to use their spares about 10 minutes into Spanish.

Although Brittany was fine with how the school system normally ran, if there was one thing she was undoubtedly grateful for it was for 'spares.' You got 3 per trimester, valid for one class period each. So if anything came up, or if you just didn't want to attend class, you could use a spare and spend the rest of the block roaming around anywhere on the school premises. At a bigger school this probably would pose as a problem, but here in Lima there was really no threat of anything getting too out of hand.

Not shortly after she heard the familiar, _sexy_ voice call for her she felt a hand quickly tug on hers and pull her into the girls' room.

"Emm, Baby what are you doing?" She struggled to get the words out past Santana's eager lips. Of course she loved the other girl's enthusiasm, but she also knew that as a couple, nor as individuals, they weren't out yet. Brittany wouldn't care too much if people knew about her herself, but she knew that people would directly link that to the smaller girl whom wasn't ready.

"I'm showing you just how much I was thinking about you." The Latina murmured just before flicking her tongue over Brittany's top lip.

"But San, you know that you-" she didn't even have the chance to finish before a tongue was delving right into her mouth. This brought on a shudder from both girls and in that instant all time was gone. It was only her and Santana, and they could be anywhere.

Even when a kiss was full of lust, it always held that certain level of love. And no matter what, every kiss between the two girls always felt like the first. It never failed to induce an intoxicating clarity.

And all this clarity brought her was the fact that she wanted Santana more than anything at that moment. So she pulled her into the connected teachers' bathroom and locked the door before switching the lights on.

She took the pause as an opportunity to take control over the smaller girl. She grabbed her hands and pinned the Latina against the door, their faces a mere inch apart. This elicited a moan from the other girl, one the was short lived because Brittany couldn't help but selfishly swallow the sound.

Their tongues were battling for control when an abrupt knock tore them out of their world.

"What the fuck? Aren't all the teachers supposed to be in like, class or something?" The dark haired girl muttered. This only made the blonde girl giggle a little and then step back to compose herself.

She opened the door to poke her head out and saw Ms. Pillsbury.

"Hey, Brittany!" The enthusiastic yet reserved red haired woman chimed. "I hope it's not too much of a bother, but I, um, can't bring myself to use the more public stalls and this one is as close to clean as-" she rambled and rambled but never mentioned the fact that a student was in the teachers' bathroom. Brittany was trying to focus on what the guidance counselor was saying but her thoughts kept getting reared somewhere else as the Latinas hand began creeping up her thigh. Before Santana could gain any access she whipped the door open to welcome in the short faculty member.

"I totally understand Ms. P. It's not trouble at all, San was just feeling a little sick here so we decided to use our spares and wait the worst of it out in here." With this she offered a small smile to the woman and gave a quick glance in the surprised face the was next to her.

"Um- um, yeah. Toats nauseous here, Ms. P." She quickly fumbled for words. "But I'm starting to feel much better."

"Okay- good, good." The woman said looking around Brittany's shoulder into the larger bathroom.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. There you go." The blonde said as she stepped out of the way and dragged Santana by the hand behind her. "See ya, Ms. Pillsbury!"

The ginger gave a small nod and replied: "Bye, girls." Before closing the door behind her.

"Oh my gosh, B! That was so close!" the shorter girl giggled and locked their pinkies. Brittany squeezed back and gave her a look as if to say "_I know!"_

The girls then began walking to the choir room. Nothing could really happen in there, but they'd still get some alone time before next block.

* * *

**Santana**

**October 8th, 2011**

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain._

The barely audible notes came from Brittany's mouth for the 4th time this block. She loved it when the blonde sang the song to her, it brought out this raw emotion that scared her so much, but when they made eye contact the fear just seemed **right**. Like it was something they could ride on.

As the taller girl finished humming the last of the song's notes she turned to her and let a soft smile consume her face. They relished in that moment, letting the quiet fall over them, getting lost in each other's eyes, and just _**being**_.

After a few moments of that comfortable silence Santana inhaled a little loudly, letting the blonde know she was about to say something she was sure of.

"I have a song to sing to you, Britt."

She snorted a little and then replied: "Okay…" This definitely wasn't the first time she'd have ever sang to her before. They didn't go and plan it out everyday, but it still happened on occasion.

"_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you._" Santana began. Instantly they both felt the shift in mood and whichever girl reached to intertwine their fingers first was unknown. She felt Brittany rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand.

"_Nothing prepared me for, what the privilege of being yours would do."_ The beautiful raspy voice continued. Brittany smiled at her encouraging her to continue, but it was more of it inspiring to her to continue.

"_If I had only felt, the warmth within your touch._"

Another smile.

"_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush._" Now Santana was wearing an adoring grin and as if on cue, Brittany looked down with a small blush creeping up on her face. The Latina giggled a little bit before continuing:

"_Or how you curl your lip, when you concentrate enough. I would have known, what I was living for all along._ _What I've been living for._"

With one more glance Santana quickly propelled herself up, keeping hold of Brittany's hand until she had sat her down in a chair. She walked to grab a stool and continued to the center of the room. Never breaking eye contact with the blue eyed girl.

"_Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain._" Brittany's mouth was pressed into a line as if to hold back a lump in her throat. There was water brimming her eyes and Santana couldn't fight the fact that she knew the blonde saw the same in hers.

"_Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase._" The dark haired girl knew the next part of the song would definitely push the tears down to her cheeks and the powerfulness of the statement had her with her elbow bent at her waist and her hand in partially in the air:

"_I surrender who I've been, for who you are." _

A sniffle, from both parties.

"_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._" Their eyes portrayed everything the Latina sang. The conversation there deeper than any that could ever be put into words.

"_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well I would have known what I've been living for all along." _There was a pause in her swift notes to compose herself so she wouldn't crack on the next line. "_What I've been living for._"

She couldn't hold it in though, she stumbled on the last word. Not because she didn't mean it, but because she meant it so much that it was hard for her to hold all that raw emotion inside herself.

"I- I'm sorry, Britt." She sniffled. "I just-"

"_Though we're tethered,_" the familiar blonde's voice rang and Santana looked up. The taller girl was heading towards her, cupping her hand under her chin to lift her head up. Their eye contact was re-established and it held 10 times the intensity as before, but in the best way possible. "_to the story we must tell."_

Brittany gave her a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._" The blonde added a little poke on Santana's nose the reinforce the 'you.' This made her giggle, but almost immediately the mood shifted back to its previous state. Brittany's face now hovered closer to the Latinas, her knees a little bent so that they were even in height.

"_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas." _ And once again the eye contact said more than they ever could.

"_Like a feather…"_

"_Bringing kingdoms to their knees._" Santana finished out.

They both just stared into each others eyes, flickering back and forth trying not to miss a single thing uttered there.

"Britt…"

"I know, San. I know." She started before enveloping her girlfriend in a huge hug. They were both crying now, slow tears, not hysterics.

"I love you…"

"I know. I love you so, so much too, S."

"I- I think I'm ready to tell some people." With this Brittany pulled back, but didn't take her hands off the dark haired girl's shoulders. It was something that she'd always wanted to do, but she never pressed it because she knew Santana wasn't ready.

"R-really, San?" she asked, scanning the other girl's face to see if there were any traces of doubt or uncertainty.

"Really. Britt, I love you. With every fiber of my being. And it scares the hell out of me sometimes, and I spent a long time being afraid to say that. But I'm not anymore, and I feel like by my only being willing to tell you that, I'm still running from it. And I don't want that, for me or for you. I want," she paused, as if contemplating something. "I **need** for everyone to know that. Now we'll have to take it slowly, we can't just spring it on-" and before she could even finish she was cut off by the crushing force of Brittany being thrown on her.

"San! San that's perfect!" She was full fledge in the brunette's lap now, smiling like an idiot. If an idiot were the most beautiful thing in the world that is. She pulled back for a second, her excitement pausing for a moment. "Are you sure babe?" she asked, once again scanning her face.

"I'm positive." She said with a small smile and a nod to match.

"Thank you, S. So, so much." They shared a whooshed laugh and the silence for a beat more before Brittany's excitement returned, stealing Santana's air away with an enveloping hug.

This lasted for awhile until both of the girls craved eye contact again. They pulled back with semi-shy smiles. But after a moment of locking eyes they were so lost in each other that they couldn't tell you what day it was. They nuzzled noses before Brittany put a light kiss on Santana's lips. The blonde went to pull way but she captured her bottom lip in her own pair. It was full of love and tenderness, that quickly turned to passion, and before the girls knew it they were even more lost in each other than before.

They couldn't tell you how long they stayed like that, nor how many times they'd had to come up for air, but they could tell you that it was perfect. And that they'd both have been willing to stay like that forever.

But life had other plans as they heard the 5 minute warning bell before students would be released to next block.

"Fuck classes." Santana grunted as she continues greedily taking the taller girls lips in her mouth. They hadn't moved since Brittany had jumped in her lap.

She giggled then said: "San, you know we have to go." But her lips denied her words and continued.

"Ugh, fine. But only if you're still coming to my house after practice today." The dark haired girl said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Wouldn't dream of not." Brittany said before playfully nipping at her nose. She placed one last chaste kiss on the shorter girl' lips before hoping up. "Oof, let's go babe."

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said smiling, holding onto her hand. "Now let's get to Spanish so I can hear that sexy ass accent."

"Get outta here, you goofball." Santana said mockingly before giving her a light tap on the butt.

_Spares are the best thing ever._ Santana thought. _Well, second best._

* * *

**Okay,** so I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm pretty excited for the ones to come. So let me know what you think, and let me know what you like and don't like so I can oblige to my audience. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Brittany**

**October 8th, 2011**

As she walked back into the more than familiar bedroom she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she could navigate Santana's house just as well as her own. And probably vice versa. She leaned on the sturdy white doorframe and studied the contrast it made with the black walls of her girlfriends room.

_Girlfriend_. She thought. It never ceased to make her smile her big toothy grin and get lost in thoughts of said girl, leaving whatever was going through her head before in the dust.

Within her trance she'd barely noticed the Latina's presence until she felt arms snake around her waist.

"Hey, baby." A husky voice said from behind her. She turned her head to bring their lips together, a quick peck turning into a lingering tender kiss.

She giggled and then added: "Hey. What'd you do after I left? You better not have had too much fun without me!"

The girls had been worn out and sweaty from a Cheerio's practice and, due to the lack of Santana's parents, immediately decided to jump in the shower together. They'd almost gotten carried away a few times, but neither of them knew when the two elders would be home and if they got caught, it might as well have been doing only innocents.

Because of this they had decided to keep their backs to each other, with many reassuring promises of being flush on top of each other later by the darker haired girl. Of course, even with the promises, every 5 minutes Brittany had still offered to help with whatever Santana was doing.

When the blonde was successfully dried off she made her way to leave, but not feeling the darker girl's presence behind her she looked back.

_"What? I'll be out soon, clingy."_ Santana had said with a playful smirk, actually loving how much Brittany enjoyed her presence. And even without the tone, the blonde still would've seen right through her girlfriend's wall.

So she challenged with her sexy smirk, giving the shorter girl a dose of her own medicine: "Hm…okay." And with this she dropped her had dropped her towel and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a not-so-surprised surprised Santana, mouth well passed ajar.

Of course Brittany had gotten dressed immediately after that, content on leaving the darker haired girl wanting more, but not getting it just yet. And that's what put them where they were out now: standing in the bedrooms doorway.

"I see you got dressed." Santana said with disappointment lacing in her tone. With this the taller blonde girl couldn't even try to hide her smile, but she did do her best to hide her giggle.

"I see your observation skills are up to par." She challenged back, receiving a small grunt of disappointment from the other girl who couldn't quite be too upset because the blonde was giving her her biggest smile, which always made her a little weak in the knees. If 'a little' meant 'beyond any level of comprehension' that is.

The blonde then fully turned around and laced both of the tan hands with her own and held them about chest high, a little above. She locked her blue eyes with brown ones and got lost for a moment before she continued back with their playful conversation: "I lovee you, baby." She drew the word out, so she could see that genuine grin that Santana only gave her.

After a moment of fake pondering the shorter girl decided to give back: "Hmph. I guess I love you too." But she couldn't hold her pout with that gorgeous, adorable face in front of her. So she let out a laugh and broke into a grin.

"There we go!" The blonde cooed.

"Eh, don't go flattering yourself too much, babe. I still don't know how I feel about this clothes thing." The girl said with a cocked eyebrow and a squinted eye, as if pondering whilst deciding all at the same time.

Before she had turned around, Brittany had noticed a picture sitting on Santana's dresser of them when they were about 12. Well, the darker girl was exactly twelve, if you wanted to put semantics to their job. It was taken before the Latina's birthday party. The blonde had felt bad for practically forcing the girl to have a party so she decided to take her some where where it could be just them, because she knew that that was the other girl's favorite thing in the world.

_"Santana, just trust me. You'll like this."_ _A younger Brittany had stated, pleading at first, but more matter-of-factly towards the end._

Even at 12 the shorter girl still couldn't resist doing whatever this girl asked.

_After pondering a moment she gave in, knowing she would have from the beginning anyways. "Sure, Britt-Britt."_

The blonde could still remember how giddy she'd gotten when Santana had agreed to come with her. With the giddiness coming back she ran forwards to get the picture, and ran back towards the semi-stunned Latina. Immediately the girl understood though, and when her look of confusion morphed into her raising her eyebrows with a big amused smile she asked: "You're not serious Britt, are you?"

The taller girl just stood there with a straight face and gave a full on deadpan, "Oh I'm completely serious."

The photo housed the two of them up in the giant tree that was in the Lopez' backyard. In truth, the shorter girl wanted to go just as much as Brittany did, but she'd never let that show right away.

Throwing the frame with a delicate touch, the blonde made sure it hit the bed safely and locked eyes with Santana once more. She broke into her erratic giddy smile and yelled "Come on, San!" before jolting out of the room.

* * *

**Santana**

**Same Time**

"But, wai- Britt! I'm not even dressed!" The Latina said fully amused with the way her girlfriend was showing everything she felt on the inside, all on her outsides. _One of the many things she loved about the girl. _She mentally noted, for the umpteenth time in that day **alone.**

Not letting herself get lost in her thoughts too much she grabbed a sports bra and a pair of track shorts as fast as she could and stumbled into them so she could catch up with the taller girl.

"Britt Baby," she started as she whipped out of the back door, right hand clutching the frame. The sight before her stopped her dead in her tracks and she was rendered completely speechless. There her girlfriend was, sitting in the big hollow the tree made. The tree 'v'ed out in 4 different directions, leaving a large bowl like area that the two girls always liked to take advantage of when they were younger. It had experienced being an enchanted dining hall when they wanted a tea party, a secret headquarters when they had played Kim Possible, and even once during the streets block party it had been a honeymoon suite.

She wasn't necessarily doing anything special, she was just sitting there in a red t shirt with 'CHEERIOS' written on the front in big white block letters and a pair of her own black track shorts. She was watching the butterflies flutter around her head and the wind was catching a few loose hairs and lifting them up softly. She had her knees hugged up to her chest, but it was a soft grip- one that slouched her shoulders a bit and let the tree behind her rest between her shoulder blades.

The darker haired girl almost wished she hadn't have said anything when coming out of the house, so she could have taken a few more moments to soak in how amazingly beautiful her other half, well most of her, was. But almost as soon as she could chastise herself for speaking, the blonde turned her attention to her, and immediately she didn't regret saying a thing. The smile that emitted from the taller girl was worth anything in the world, as cliché as it sounds. Of course Brittany was a fun, outgoing person- but that smile she had plastered on her face, was only for Santana. One of the many things the shorter girl couldn't even fathom at times.

The smile sufficed as her invitation to 'come on up' and she did just that- crossing the yard with an enthused grin on and a little hop to each step. As she climbed up the tree she was offered a shirt, one exactly like the blonde's except with the sleeves cut off and the word 'McKinley' to replace 'Cheerios.' It was her brothers, whom was in college but had visited home last weekend and must have left it behind.

Brittany saw the questioning but grateful smile the shorter girl gave her so she said: "I thought you might need it. I saw it folded up in the laundry room on my way out, and although I like the only-a-bra thing, I didn't want to chance Mr. J liking it too."

Mr. J, or more formally Mr. Jenton, was Santana's neighbor and had on occasion gave a little too many weird looks in the girls' direction whilst they were in the hot tub.

But the darker haired girl didn't really care about him, she was still a little caught up from looking at Brittany before and in that trance could only think about how much her girlfriend cared about her, and how cute the protectiveness she held over her was.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she decided to coo as she pulled the cut-off over her head, getting her head suck through the wide arm hole.

"Hehe, yes you have." Brittany said as she leaned forward, getting onto her knees and helping the Latina get her head through the right hole. "And I'll keep listening every time you wanna tell me again." She finished with a half smirk, half smile.

Santana, already being half embarrassed by her stupid shirt's antics and the way the blonde had her completely whipped added playfully for good measure: "Oh, shut up." She then lightly swatted Brittany's upper arm, receiving a mock exasperated mouth drop as a constellation prize.

"Santana Lopez." She began crawling forward with each of her following words. "I'm going to pretend, like you never did that."

"Oh, but Brittany Pierce. I believe that I did." She smirked and added another playful swat, as if to challenge the other girl.

"Are we sure of this, Ms. Lopez?" and at this the Latina just cocked one eyebrow, shrugging. "Oh yeah, you're gonna regret that." She stated matter-of-factly before throwing herself on the smaller girl, not really tickling, but poking at all the spots she knew the Latina couldn't stand.

"Britt, Britt. I can- I can't breathe!" She let out through giggles whilst the blonde was tossed under her in her efforts to fight to attack. With that one flip the tables turned and the roles reversed. Now Santana full on straddled the girl whilst wiggling her fingers over all the taller girls sweet spots- knowing just what to do to push the blonde into surrendering.

"Fine, f-fine! Okay, okay. We're good, we're good." A flustered Brittany let out. This seemed to satisfy the shorter girl so she leaned back, but continued to straddle her.

"Good." She said, smiling as the playful mood gradually died down. Full chocolate eyes locked onto big blue ones and as always they were instantly lost again. The term 'lost' wasn't exactly the best word for it, because when they resided in each other's eyes although they couldn't tell you what was around them, they were so acute to everything- they were almost _found. _

"Hmm." Brittany hummed, playing with the frayed edges of Santana's cut-off, smiling her big toothy broad grin, 100% consumed by the girl in front of her.

"What?" she inquire, feeling a blush creep up to her face that housed a shy smile now.

"You're just really beautiful, San." There was a moment of silence, to just absorb each other.

"You are too, B." She said as she brought a hand to cup the girl's cheek. "Beautiful." She continued, not even fully aware she was talking out loud. Still in her own head and trance she leaned down to kiss the blonde. It was a lingering one that the other girl had no hesitation to return. When the Latina pulled back to breathe Brittany barely gave her any time to do so before she leaned up and captured the other set of lips in her own.

Santana flicked her tongue out over the taller girl's upper lip and quickly gained entrance into her mouth. Their tongues flew into the familiar-but-always-felt-like-the-first-time dance and soon they were getting carried away.

"San. San?"

"Hmph?" the Latina grunted her disapproval at the interruption. This made Brittany giggle a little and she asked:

"Babe, what are you gonna do? Take me right here in the open? In a _tree_?" She wasn't as offended by the idea as she played it off, but she needed to put a stop to this before they literally _did_ take each other.

"If I have to, yes." She grunted in response.

"Babe." She scolded in a giggle.

"Ugh, fine." Santana let out, pulling back. She was clearly not pleased with how their make-out session turned out. So she ran a hand through her raven hair, thinking about how she fully intended to pursue the other girl later on. "So…you're staying the night right?"

"Now how easy do you think I am, S?" she rhetorically asked with a playful glint in her eye.

The shorter girl quirked an eyebrow, because if anything- she definitely knew how sexy she was. The blonde scrunched her nose up, as if being defeated.

"Yes, San." She drew out.

"You're damn straight you are." The Latina said knowingly, with the same attitude she had moments before.

"Anyways…" she started. "Do you remember when we would climb up here as kids? Even when we weren't supposed to after that Tommy kid was climbing a tree and broke his arm?" They both smiled momentarily at their rebellious ways, even when they were young. Santana nodded, knowing Brittany was getting somewhere and encouraging her to continue. "And we'd always, always end up coupled up somehow. No matter what we played, it never failed that we were in some form of a relationship."

The shorter girl smiled at the memory, and remembered them playing Kim Possible together. "Haha, yeah. I was always Kim and you were always Ron." She thought again for a minute. "And your doofy stuffed unicorn was Roofus!"

"Hey!" Brittany scolded. "Senor Uni-horn was awesome." They both laughed at the name they both had decided to give the stuffed unicorn. Senor because of Santana's Hispanic side and uni-horn for obvious reasons. _But it's gotta be Senor._ Brittany remembered reasoning. _Unicorns can be boys too, you know?_ "But seriously. No matter what it was. When we had tea parties? We were the hostesses together. Being wife and wife. And when we played house? You were the mommy and I was the daddy. It's just…iconic or something."

"_Ironic_, babe." She softly corrected. Even though Brittany was actually really smart and of course was no where near as goofy and _blonde_ as people assumed because of her antics, she still had the tendency to get things confused sometimes, but was always grateful when the Latina helped her out like that. "And yeah. I guess even little me knew what I wanted."

"Ha, you're damn straight." She quoted the shorter girl's earlier statement.

"Except the funny thing is that I'm not." Santana said with an open mouth as if waiting for someone to find the joke funny. Nothing. "What? I thought it was amusing."

And then the blonde broke out into a fit of laughter, waiting to show that she found it funny to embarrass the other girl. She received a scowl for this, and quickly closed her mouth shut.

Before Santana could scoop back down to kiss her amazingly adorable girlfriend she heard the garage door opening. Becoming fully aware that she was straddling Brittany she jumped up with a muttered "Oh shit."

She quickly jumped off the girl and leaned back against the opposite side of the tree, looking over to find the back door of the garage being opened by her mom and dad. At first she was scared until she found them going at it in a full on make out session. Then she was just utterly grossed out.

"Mom!" she yelled, so her and Brittany's presence would be acknowledge before it could go any further. The two adults quickly jumped off each other and the blonde was looking the total opposite direction, trying to hide her chuckling and amused face.

"Oh, Santana." Her mom said as she straightened out her blouse- clearly a little flustered and embarrassed. "Brittany." She acknowledged with a little bit of a warmer tone than before.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez." She called out with an amused tone, head still turned away and cheeks a bright red. _Oh my gosh!_ She mouthed to the shorter girl, who was still too shocked to find anything funny about this situation.

"What the hell, Mom? And _Dad_? I thought you two like, hated each other or something?" she said a little bit appalled.

Mrs. Lopez cleared her throat, letting Santana know she'd be ignoring her previous question- or accusation, whichever you prefer. She then simply said: "Brittany, for the last time. It's Carmen. And I see you two found your favorite spot." She pointed out. "It's good to see some things never change."

Santana just grunted at this and rolled her eyes, muttering "Psh, yeah. If you only knew." The older woman's observation quickly sobered Brittany up from her fit of amusement though, knowing the Latinas obvious predicament with her parents. They were Catholic, not die hard religious though. But she knew how they felt about gay people, and everyday it broke her heart that her beautiful, nothing less than everything great, girlfriend had to think about that every time she was around or reminded of her parents. So the blonde outstretched her pinky, looking for it's more-then-eager partner.

When a silence fell upon them, the tension grew and it got increasingly awkward. The older woman again cleared her throat, looking back and the embarrassed man behind her. "Well, um, I guess we'll see you two girls inside." After a beat she added, "You're staying for dinner, right Brittany?"

For the first time she looked back towards the big backyard and hummed with a head nod to show her confirmation.

"Excellent!" The man chimed in for the first time in this whole incident. "We'll see you two kids then, then. Okay?"

"Sounds good you guys," Santana said, clearly being brought back down by the presence of the other pinky around hers and, to be honest, by her dad's attempt to un-awkward the afternoon.

With this the two adults snaked back inside and left the two girls alone. There was a beat of silence before the Latina began again, at the same time Brittany bursting into laughter: "Oh my gosh. That did _not_ just happen."

The blonde was obviously trying to get words out around her giant fit of booming laughter, but holding onto her stomach she decided to just give up because it was an impossible task.

"Oh shut up." The Latina said, surrounded by her own amusement, but it was mostly over her girlfriend's ridiculous chuckle spell. "Imagine if it was your folks, B."

The taller girl had a few giggles still rolling through her when she started to ponder this. "Oh ew, San! Why would you even say that!"

Santana began to ponder that thought herself, "Oh my gosh. You're right. I'm not aloud to speak for the rest of the night. It is law." Brittany's parents might as well have been a second set for the shorter girl, so saying that was just as bad as _witnessing_ her own parents.

"Good. I don't think you'll need to be speaking too much anyways." The blonde said flirtatiously with a smirk before suggestively crawling over to the other girl.

"Oh, is that so?" she said, quirking an eyebrow and feeling the playful mood strike again for the gazillionth time that night. Brittany just answered her by capturing her lips in a sweet loving kiss. Because although the mood was there, they both knew the thought of unacceptance by Santana's parents was still lingering there. So all the blonde could do was give all the reassuring gestures she knew possible to comfort her.

They stayed like that for awhile, with the Latinas arms wrapped around Brittany's neck loosely and just looking into each other's eyes. Having a conversation there that neither one of them would miss a word of.

This went on for who knows how long until the darker haired girl finally began to speak up.

"We need to tell them, B." A shot of confusion flashed through the blue eyes, wondering if she had heard the girl correctly. When there was no change or correction the blonde just opened her mouth up in surprise.

"San…San are you serious?"

She just nodded her approval and then added, "Both of our parents. I know you've been ready for awhile, and all I wanted was for them to know at the same time. So, now that I'm ready…we should do it." Unlike the time before though, there was uncertainty laced in her tone which the taller girl quickly picked up on.

"San. Don't worry about me. You know I'd wait for you. Even if it meant never telling them. You," she started and then corrected, "_we _shouldn't do anything we're not ready for. We're in this together, S. Don't forget that."

This reassured the darker haired girl somewhat, and she said with a bit more confidence: "Not tonight. But definitely soon. As much as I like to think otherwise, they do deserve to know. And even with that out of the picture, I _want_ them to know. So yea, I'm serious." She let out with a woosh of air.

Brittany just nodded, ready to support her girlfriend no matter what, but not entirely sure that this was the best idea. Picking up on the blonde's hesitancy Santana had to force her to lock eyes and then she softly murmured: "I'm ready to tell people at the school, babe. I want us to be able to be as open we can. And even though it's a gradual process, I want our parents to know first. Yeah, my parents will be…not happy about it, but I know it'd be worse if they found out through someone else or something. So, although I'm scared, I'm still sure. I want to do this. For me, for you, and for _us._"

She seemed to ponder this a little bit before letting a small smile enter her beautiful facial features. "I love you Santana Lopez, you know that?"

"Hm, you might've mentioned it once or twice before." The dark haired girl said a little bit more playfully then bring the taller girl down to kiss her. Then, with all seriousness brought back, she said: "I love you too. And no matter what happens, in life or whenever we tell them, or through rain, storms, hell, or high water. I'll be here. And that and my love will never change." Even though Santana was worried about her parent's reaction, she was most worried about what kids would think of Brittany. And the thought of anyone being mean to her or hurting her hurt _her._ Along with making her angry and every other bad emotion.

"And I will always love you…" she was about to say more before she abruptly stopped. Then her face kind of lit up like she had just figured out what she was going to get for Christmas, but that she had to hide it so her parents wouldn't figure out she knew. And with a glint in her eye and that certain smirk on her face she slowly backed up and sat on her heels.

Silence.

"…AND I, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Brittany began, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, geez Britt!" Santana said launching over to cover her girlfriend's mouth. The blonde continued singing into the tan hand, even though she was uffled to the point of fully muted. "Way to ruin a moment!" the Latina scoffed with amusement. Brittany was just _so damn _adorable. The things this girl did to her were insane. Her heart swelled with a brain crushing love at that moment and she thought to herself that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. That this was all she wanted and _ever_ needed.

_Damn Lopez. This girl has got you whipped._ She continued thinking to herself. It's hard for her to think that just a little over 2 months ago it was hard for her to admit this to herself, and now she let all these feelings consume her and take over her thoughts multiple times _daily._

They were both so happy with were they were at the moment, and they both knew that they'd wouldn't trade it for the world.

Santana removed her hand and both girls giggled softly, the Latina still on top of the blonde, who was supping both sides of the other girl's face. Looking into each others again, they knew that no matter what anyone said or even _who _said it, that nothing could break what they had. And they both felt confident that they were ready for whatever was about to happen.

But right now they'd put the world aside, this was a moment for just the two of them. And they planned on making the whole night that way too.

* * *

**Okay,** This wasn't as long as I had initially hoped it to be, but as I was writing this is where it came too being that I wanted to get you guys an update sooner and the fact that I want this particular section to be split. So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will tell you that the next update you might finally get to see why this is rated M though. But don't hold me to that. So anyways, let me know what you liked and what you didn't and if there's anything you want to see more of or just want to see! Thanks for reading guys.(:


	6. Chapter 6

**Brittany**

**October 8th, 2011**

**Later that same night**

Chasing pavements was softly coming from Santana's laptop for the third time that night. Of course it wasn't the only song that the girls had listened to, but it the melody and Adele's swift voice through the rifts just set the right kind of mood tonight. They'd gone in for dinner about 45 minutes ago, and had been met with a blanket and a basket full of whatever was set on the Lopez' dining room table.

"_Go on girls."_ Her mother had said. _"Go be nostalgic and have some fun. Your father and I will do our own thing in here. Now go. Have some fun."_

Of course they had had a good amount of that, up in the little hollow of their tree. Santana's mom had packed two delicious plates of some fettuccini chicken bow tie pasta dish and they had quickly devoured those first. Then they worked on the two big slices of 5- layer left over chocolate cake that they had had not too long ago to celebrate her father's birthday. That left them now with their box of chocolate covered strawberries, something Brittany didn't particularly enjoy, but loved the romantic ness of it- so ate anyways.

The Latina had her back against where Brittany had had hers earlier, with her left knee drawn up and the other outstretched, snaking past the blonde's left knee. She, the taller girl, sat crossed legged just admiring the other girl, who was gazing out among the stars. She couldn't tell if she was reading them for some kind of answer or just studying the beauty, maybe she was doing both.

She wasn't even aware of her own movements as she lifted a fairly coated strawberry to Santana's mouth, and without looking the girl let a soft smile come across her lips and then she took a bite, stealing all of the chocolate off of the strawberry.

"There you go babe." The Latina said with that same smile splayed over her face. Brittany honestly had no idea what she as talking about, she felt like she'd completely missed something. So she inquired:

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" she could feel that her eyebrows were a little furrowed against her forehead. And when the shorter girl looked over at her to lock their eyes she just smiled even bigger. Half of the juicy strawberry was still in Brittany's right hand, that was rested against her knee.

"I know that you don't like chocolate covered strawberries, but that you do like strawberries by themselves." She said with a sure confidence that the blonde couldn't help but let her heart swell at. The Latina knew her so well, and it never ceased to amaze her.

"Santana Lopez. In the entire time I've known you I don't think I've ever told you that I don't like chocolate and strawberries together." She'd always avoided it because they were one of the darker haired girl's favorite things, and she never wanted her to make any compromises when they were doing things like this together.

They locked eyes for what seemed like a happy eternity before the Latina simply stated: "You don't have to tell me. I guess I'm just that awesome." It came out with a happy smile filled with playfulness and love.

"Or maybe I'm just really easy to read." The blonde countered with the same smile, taking the rest of the strawberry into her mouth. She actually loved how much the shorter girls could just do and know things like that. She honestly never knew how she could ever love someone else, and she didn't really want to.

"Hmm, maybe both then." Santana said with the smile never leaving her face. She didn't know if she ever smiled this much around anyone else, nor this much when the blonde wasn't in her presence. With this Brittany crawled forward, coming up on her knees and hands to kiss the other girl. At first the full lip was sucked in between the blondes own pair, and then as they continues in the familiar dance the Latina's tongue was sucked in as well. This caused Brittany to make a disgruntled noise and squish her face up in slight disgust. She pulled back a little bit and Santana cupped both of her cheeks, rubbing her thumbs softly over the blonde's hairline with a look of slight confusion on her face.

Noticing this Brittany drew in a playful breathe threw her teeth and let it out in a sigh. "Yeah…I really don't like chocolate covered strawberries." She then threw her elbows and shoulders into a shrug.

The shorter girl couldn't contain the big boom of a laugh that came out of her. So she just shook her head once and pulled the blonde back in, consumed with how adorable she was. When she knew the kiss had Brittany completely drunk, even though there had been no tongue yet, she delved right in, letting her taste of it on purpose. She snickered into the kiss and the taller girl pulled back.

She couldn't contain her smile but still said: "San, that was disgusting. But at the same time it wasn't, so I'm just gonna kiss you again and ignore your ignorance." As she leaned back in the song switched to 'I Wouldn't Mind.' "Oh my gosh, S. I love this song." She smiled against her lips.

"Britt, look at the title of this playlist." She said putting her back against the tree to separate them. She turned the laptop to face the two of them and opened the lid more. When she saw her girlfriend's eyes dart back and forth over the screen she continued: "I know you do."

The play list was entitled: "Songs That Remind Me of Brittany."

It wasn't the cleverest of titles but it put a huge grin on the blonde's face nonetheless. "San…are you trying to get lucky tonight or is this all mere coincidence?" she said leaning back onto her side of the tree and pulling the other girl over to her, settling her down so that she straddled her.

"Hmm…" the Latina hummed in mock thought. "I like to say that fate knows what's best." They locked eyes again and read even more into that simple statement.

"You're damn straight." Brittany hummed in reply, brushing some hair out of the shorter girl's face. She took a minute again to just admire the beauty there. Then a thought hit her as randomly as the Lopez' adults make out session today. "Oh my gosh, San! You know we need to do?" she asked with enthusiasm.

Santana's eyes sufficed as her way of saying 'What?' So the blonde continued, leaving a pause for effect: "Star Trippin'!" she yelled out, with a half sing- song voice. The Latina's eyes widened a bit before she let out:

"Fuck. Yes." And both girls practically jumped off of each other and down the tree, leaving all of the picnic supplies behind, but bringing the laptop down to sit on the deck's patio table. They slid the glass door open and didn't even bother to close it, running through the house in a frantic beeline to find a flashlight. As they ran past the living room where Carmen sat she didn't even question what they were doing, well past used to the spontaneity of the girls and the random things they could do. So she decided to simply just go with:

"You girls having fun?" but this didn't even phase their running as they gripped onto walls and spun around to run down the next hallway.

"Yeah!" Brittany called out at the same time that Santana called out: "Flashlight?"

Carmen then smiled softly into her newspaper, knowing what the girls were about to go do. You could hear it in her voice when she said: "It's your third drawer to the left, Brittany." Remembering where she had heard the blonde's voice from just moments ago.

It phased Brittany for a moment because she wasn't quite sure how Santana's mom had known where she was. She thought that maybe she hadn't, until she checked the third drawer to her left, and there laid the yellow and black industrial flashlight. She stood there a little taken aback for a moment, but then decided to shrug it off and pick up the needed tool. "Thanks Mrs. L." she then thought again. "Carmen." She corrected.

As she ran back through the living room to find Santana she chanced a glance towards the older woman's direction, getting a playful scold in return. She smiled a little erratically with apology, showing all of her teeth, but mostly the bottom ones. She then patted her way down the hallway to the living room's left, passed three doors, and made another left up to the staircase. "Hurry, San!" she shouted as she herself made her way the stairs. This time she took a right and entered the doorway that was also to her right. She hushed down her tone a little bit, now that it was only her and Santana. "Found it." She said with a little smile, and the smile grew when she noticed the Latina bent over, halfway in her closet searching for something. She definitely wasn't complaining about the view, that was even better since she was only wearing a pair of short track shorts. So she was a little disappointed when her girlfriend straightened back out, until she saw what resided in her hands. She then broke out into her full on toothy grin.

"And look what I found." The girl said with a knowing smile and an eyebrow cocked.

"Oh my gosh, no. No, San. We're not playing like that, we're in high school now. That cannot happen." She said, even though she was beaming. In the tan hands there was a scarf that resembled one of Rachel Berry's reindeer sweaters and a timer. It was a bright pink and white and smelled like mothballs. "First of all, I can't believe you kept that." That made her heart swell again, and she couldn't relish in it too much or they'd never end up leaving this room. "And second of all, that totally clashes with our uniforms."

"Oh, whine." She said with the same smirk. "Besides I have just as much chance of losing as you do." She continued walking forward with the scarf still in hand. The rules of the game were that whoever falls down first loses and they had to wear the scarf the whole entire next day. It'd been that way since who knows when. "And of course I kept it silly." She said taking one more step forward and closing the distance between the two of them. She then put a light kiss on the blonde's lips. They both just smiled for a little awhile before Brittany shot up and bolted out of the bedroom door, no doubt heading for the backyard where they had just been. With a giggle the shorter girl ran after her, with the items still in hand. "Britt! Wait up! You're so gonna be wearing this scarf!" she added with a game-time voice. This shit was serious. This color pink did not go well with Hispanic skin. It much better complimented the blonde's rosy cheeks. In all reality, this scarf complimented no one, the only person who looked undeniably adorable in it was her girlfriend, but that as probably just because of the history behind it and the fact the Brittany could make a trash bag look good somehow, just by being her.

"You wish, bitch!" she said with a mock challenging tone.

Star tripping was a game that tested anyone's strong stomach. The object of the game was to lock your eyes on one star up in the sky and spin around in place, never breaking eye contact with said star. And the way the girls played when the timer hit anywhere past 1 minute they shined the light in each other's eyes and then started timing to see how long they could fumble around before making full body contact with the ground.

"Who first?" the Latina asked, smiling at the previous comment. Brittany tightened up her pony tail, putting the flashlight between her legs. She then took it and handed it to Santana, smiling. That sufficed as her answer and the shorter girl sat the scarf down next to the laptop that was still playing music. She turned the volume up a little bit while she was over there, hearing the last chords of "Turning Page" play. She walked back over to stand a few feet from where the taller girl stood. With the flashlight in her right hand she clicked it once, making sure the batteries worked. When it flickered on she quickly flickered it off, the brightness hurting her eyes a little bit. Then she fumbled with the timer in her hand, which was still set to go for one minute from the last time they played, which had never been on a school night light this. So generally they just ended up lounging around in pajamas all day Saturday, one of them sporting the scarf.

The shorter girl had been lost in thought when she heard Brittany burst out laughing, bringing her out of her own head. Looking up she saw the blonde clutching her stomach. "Oh my gosh San! Is this really…" another fit of laughter rolled through the girl. "Is this really on your playlist of songs that remind you of me?" Santana hadn't had even took the time to think about whatever song was next, which she really scolded herself for. This was a really old play list that she had made before her and Brittany were girlfriends, so she'd never really listened to it with the other girl before.

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself. _The chorus of 'Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too' rang through the little laptop speakers. It was the last line of the repetitive chorus though and the next thing they heard through the blonde's laughter was: _I'm only human with my cross to bear. When she described her underwear, I forgot all the rules the Rabbi told me in the old Shoal._

Santana quickly darted over to skip to the next song, which was 'Anyone Else but You,' a much better choice. She felt a blush creep up to her face, even though there was only a little bit of reason to be embarrassed. She and Brittany had always been very comfortable around each other, but it was something from when she was hiding and denying her feelings for her. So she guessed that was it.

The blonde's eyes had water brimming up around the edges and she looked slightly apologetic from laughing when she noticed the Latinas embarrassment. The shorter girl just kind of shrugged it off. "Babe," the taller girl began, her laughter dying down, "there's no reason to be embarrassed. I just found it funny was all. And pretty damn hot if you ask me." She added for good measure, to make sure the shorter girl wasn't feeling too bad about it.

"Whatever, lets just get back to the game." Santana said still feeling a bit red faced by the whole song situation, which didn't get past Brittany at all.

"San, it's fine. I mean, it's true too. It's not like we haven't done…that before. Don't sweat it, I actually kind of like that that song reminds you of me." She said with a little smirk. Then she placed a suggestive kiss against the darker haired girl's hesitant lips. They gave in after a couple of seconds and Brittany knew that she had given in and wasn't near as ashamed or awkward anymore. This made her smile and she wanted a quick distraction, so the Latina didn't have time to relish. "The game!" she said excitedly, bouncing on her heels and placing a kiss on the tan cheek. Santana let a smile come back onto her face and she laughed, feeling the excitement too.

"Okay, have you got your star all picked out?" she said as she watched the blonde plant her feet firmly to the ground. Looking up with her mouth open.

"Uhh…" she said searching for a bright dot that wasn't moving or that wouldn't flash orange occasionally. "Yeah, I've got one." Santana got herself ready when she heard the taller girl's confirmation.

"Okay…on you mark. Get set. Go!" She all but shouted from her position a not too far away from Brittany. She giggled at the sight of the girl spinning fastly in a circle, her arms hanging out by her sides and her feet stepping out of place occasionally. She saw the timer pass one minute and waited for the two digits after the colon to hit 26 before she clicked the flashlight on, pointing it directly into her girlfriend's face, who looked at it immediately and started to lose her steps with every fumble, bent at the waist to try and catch what she had lost, this lasted for about 14 seconds before she shit the ground with a soft thud.

Santana couldn't contain her chuckle as she quietly yelled, "14 seconds, babe. I could beat that in my sleep." She generally wasn't so mean, even if it was playful, this soon after the fall. Because she liked to make sure the other girl was ok, but judging by the laughter she knew she was. She crouched over anyways and leaned closely to Brittany's face, she ran a hand through the blonde hair and made a wincing noise, "How'd that fall feel, baby?" she continued stroking her hair.

"Shew, the fall was fine. I'm just dizzy is all." The taller girl said, half sitting up. Opening her eyes wide then blinking them shut tightly, she repeated this a few times before she smirked up at the still crouching Santana. The next part was Brittany's favorite, and both of the girls knew it. It was supposed to be that if you fell and got hurt you got a kiss to make it better, but that generally wasn't the case. "Actually, I don't know. My ankle…it kind of hurts, babe."

"Aw…babe. That's too bad. Maybe we should go ice it." She said, knowing she'd get instant disagreement from the girl. So she smirked and reached her hand back up to continue petting the girl's hair.

"No, no. I think I can make it. You know…" she lingered, locking eyes with the dark haired girl, "With a kiss. Just to make it feel better for now." She said, in a serious tone.

"Oh. Yeah, I see the logic there. I think I can do that." She bent herself, removing her hand from Brittany's hair to prop herself up on it, and leaned in to kiss her ankle, and she then got the protest she was looking for.

"Wait, wait San." She said urgently. Santana looked up with a knowing smirk, but let confusion be brought up to her eyes, for the sake of this mock situation. Brittany just smiled and pointed to her lips and mouthed '_Up here.'_ To which the Latina quickly obliged and took the pale lips into her own, lingering there until she need air. She then pulled back and straightened herself up.

"Okay, my turn and then we go inside. I'm getting too distracted, and I need to take care of a problem. Sooner rather than later." She said with another smirk and a gleam in her eye. They both knew that the "Problem" she was talking about wasn't actually a "problem" at all, if any thing it was a solution. Then a tan hand reached out to grab Brittany's pale one and she helped the girl up. They stood there for a moment, hands locked in between their two bodies, standing not even an inch from each other. They got lost in eye contact for what seemed like the billionth time that day, it was just do easy to do. "Yeah, we need to hurry up and crown the winner of this game." Santana said a little rushed; if they didn't get to her room soon she was worried she'd take Brittany right then and there.

Brittany just giggled and took the flashlight off the ground and the timer from the Latina who was offering it to her. "Okay, you all set?" Santana nodded her approval, not looking away from the night sky. "Alright, I'm gonna count to three…" she began again. "1…2…3!" and as soon as the number came out of her mouth the tan girl began spinning rapidly, and the contrast the black shorts made with the caramel legs distracted Brittany a bit, so when the timer passed the one minute mark she hadn't even noticed. The Latina kept spinning and the blonde kept drooling.

"Um…babe?" the shaken voice broke her out of her lustful thoughts. _Shit._ She thought. When she realized that she hadn't had been paying attention she looked at the timer and suppressed the urge to laugh. Santana had been spinning for 2 minutes and 27 seconds.

"Ah!" The blonde quickly let her realization be voiced and then flashed the light into the brown eyes.

"For the love of fuck!" Santana said, bring her hands to her eyes. She kept fumbling and fumbling, and when she fell she had been leaned over so much to the left that Brittany wondered how she had stood at that angle in the first place. When she hit the ground the timer said it had only taken her 11 seconds to fall.

"You spun for a good minute longer than me and you still beat me." Brittany lied. "Bitch." She said playfully, disappointment lacing in her tone. Santana quickly picked up on the fib, but didn't show it. She'd just give have her mom take the scarf while they were sleeping and throw it in the wash 'forgetting' to dry it, claiming that she didn't want Brittany going to school smelling like moth balls.

After Santana's head had dulled down off the high of being completely dizzy she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the blonde, smirking. She then quickly threw her head back to the ground and put out a small "Ow."

Brittany was then quickly at her side, crouched down over her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" When she locked eyes with the brunette she knew she was only kidding, but she kept up the escapade anyways. "Is it your head?" she laid her hand over Santana's forehead. "Your knee?" She inquired again, doing the same thing again, only with a different home for her hand. "Your foot?" Again. "Your…heart?" She said, now dropping the act, but still placing her hand on the Latinas chest. She smiled a little and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"Um…yeah. It was my heart, but you definitely helped. I think it's all fixed now." She said placing her hand over where Brittany's rested on her chest. Blue eyes locked with brown ones and they heard the song in the background switch to 'Duet' by Rachel Yamagata.

_Oh Lover, hold on__- till I come back again.__  
_

_For these arms are growing' tired,__and my tales are wearing thin._

_If you're patient I will surprise,__when you wake up I'll have come__._

_All the anger will settle down, and we'll go do all the things we should have done._

The way their eyes spoke to each other they could've been singing to each other and portrayed the same feelings. Everything was out on the table right now. It was a raw and vulnerable situation, but the two girls couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else.

_Yes I remember what we said__as we lay down to bed. I'll be here if you will only come back home. _

_Oh lover, I'm lost-Because the road I've chosen beckons me away.  
_

_Oh lover, don't you roam. Now I'm fighting words I never thought I'd say._

That line made Santana swallow hard, because it really did hit close to home. She never imagined loving someone as much as she loved Brittany. Much less loving a girl for that matter. But the fact that she loved her was so true, and now that she had said it out loud she could never deny it, that's how strong it was. Thinking all of these things she had to fight back tearing up. She smiled up at Brittany who smiled back, understanding- but not doing as good of a job at keeping her composure. The Latina had to chuckle at how fast the mood could switch between them, but she wasn't at all complaining.

_But I remember what we said as we lay down to bed. I'll forgive you oh if you just _

_come back home._

_ Hmmm. Hmm. Hmmm. Hmm-mm._

Brittany started to hum along with Ray Lamontagne and that's when Santana felt the water brimmed in her eyes start to pool up a little more.

_Oh lover, I'm old. You'll be out there and be thinking just of me.  
_

_And I will find you down the road and we'll return back home to where we're _

_Meant to be._

_'cause I remember what we said__as we lay down to bed. We'll be back soon as we make history._

The song came to a close as a silence filled the air. Both girls were breathing deeply, there lungs and hearts filled with that crushing pang of love. Santana had still been lying on the ground, Brittany now on her knees, still leaning over the Latina.

_If I die and go to hell real soon…_The beginning of 'Wow, I can be sexual too' started to ring through the silence, crashing the mood as if it was a plate dropped from the counter.

Both girls burst into laughter, the blonde falling onto the shorter girl, who talked first: "Haha, wow. Teaches me to never leave it on shuffle. Talk about mood killer. … Damn." She moaned covering her face in her hands, smiling so hard her face hurt. The taller girl wore a matching smile and buried her face into the crook of the Latinas neck.

They both breathed in heavily from laughter and the sheer comedy of the situation. Santana brought a hand down to rest on Brittany's back. The fits of laughter started to die down and the only thing in the air was the song coming from the patio table.

More silence.

"So…want to go to my room now?" Santana asked, only half-joking.

"Of course." The blonde lifted her head to smile and then placed a lazy lingering kiss to her lips. "Let's go." She said shifting so she could stand up and help her girlfriend do the same.

She got up with a huff as well, and looked around for a second. "What about the picnic supplies?" She heard Brittany ask her.

"Oh, I'll just ask my mom if she can take care of it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She replied. Brittany seemed a bit reluctant at first, she didn't really like leaving a mess, but when she felt reassuring fingers give hers a squeeze she nodded her head and let the Latina lead her inside of the house.

The darker girl broke away for a minute to go talk to her mom, who still sat on the living room sofa. Then she met back up with Brittany in the adjacent hallway and they found their way to her bedroom.

* * *

**Santana**

**October 8th, 2011**

**A couple of minutes later**

She felt the backs of her knees hit the bed as Brittany continued her attack on her neck. She leaned her head to the right to give her more access. The taller girl, who was still dressed, pushed her down onto the bed and pulled her own shirt over her head. She tossed it onto the floor next to Santana's discarded cut-off and track shorts.

"Fuck, Britt." She murmured as she took in the sight in front of her. The blonde just smiled and straddled the sitting Santana. She began another attack, but this time it started at the Latinas mouth and ended on her collar bone. Brittany wasted no time and shoved a hand straight down the other girl's underwear and began to explore there.

She let out moans of approval and the blonde grinned into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. She'd found the sensitive spot that drove the girl wild and she'd built up a steady pace, pushing both of them down so they were laying down now.

She brought her fingers down a little lower and thrust in once. As Santana let out her first groan of approval she heard mom yell for her.

Brittany looked like a deer in headlights as her eyes asked Santana what they were supposed to do. "_Shit._" The dark haired girl muttered. "No, if we don't acknowledge her, she'll go away. If we don't act like it's happening than it's not."

"Santana Lopez!" And with that all the arousal drained from her body. She reached down and pulled Brittany's fingers out of her, the blonde then gave way for her to sit up. Her mom was using her first and last name. That meant she was definitely in trouble.

But she didn't have anytime to process it, because she had to get down there fast before things got ugly in front of Britt.

"Ms. Pierce!" her mom yelled. _Welp, so much for that idea._ She thought. They were both in trouble. But what for?

_Shit._

Had her mom seen something in the yard? No, she had been on the couch the whole time. But I guess there was truly no way to be sure of that.

She jumped up fast to get dressed, throwing Brittany's shirt at her in the process, signaling for her to put it on. Once they were both clothed, they made there way slowly down the stairs. "Si, mami?" she let her Spanish out, hoping she could save the blonde from some of the harshness.

What she saw next made her heart drop to her feet then hammer harder than she thought it ever had. She even heard Brittany let out a little gasp. Both of the girls were in utter shock.

Her mom had her laptop open and facing the two stunned girls; she stood behind it with her arms crossed. Her dad, who had been in bed, looked up from his spot sitting at the table on her right. He was holding a whisky, and he looked extremely stressed and his eyes were glazed over. The bright screen displayed the playlist her and Brittany had been listening to and the icon stood out now more than ever.

It was a picture they had taken back in Indiana. Santana had snapped it with her phone, her arm outstretched and her and Brittany engaged in a tender, but not revealing kiss.

She felt a hand from behind her snake into hers, and she knew her girlfriend was just as scared and shocked as she was- but that she was trying to be reassuring. Her hand lay limp for awhile, before she squeezed the pale hand back. Blinking hard and looking down.

_Oh shit._ She thought. _This is it._

* * *

**Alrighty,** so I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. It's a little longer and we've finally got some drama tied in here. So let me know what you think and yada yada. Thanks guys.(:_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana**

**Early Morning (1 am) October 9th, 2011**

"Please, Britt. Just…please. Let me help you forget." Santana began. "Because…if I can't be here for you. In every way possible, to make you _feel_ better, then I swear I will go right back to that house and kick his ass so hard." She started with a plea, but the sentence ended with a harsh nip and bitterness. When her eyes flicked back to blue ones though all, well most, of the anger got shoved aside. She cupped the pale cheek underneath her and knew what was about to happen next. It was torturous, and it seemed to pass by in slow motion. Brittany's nose scrunched a little, and then a lot. All the while her eyebrows beginning to furrow and her cheeks get slightly puffier. Once the build up had happened the blonde then let out one hard sob, the others seeming to not be able to escape. It wasn't hysterics like both of them had expected, but maybe that made it worse. "Look." She began again, taking the other girl's chin into her hand and making the other set of eyes find hers. She kissed a tear away and then continued. "I can never tell you how sorry, or pissed, or astounded, or…or…_pissed_ I am that that happened. I'm so, so angry at him. But you, what I can't get over most is that he did that to you. Just, I'm not really trying to fuck you senseless tonight. I just want to make you feel better and apologize and…I don't know. I just love you so much and my heart physically, _physically_ hurts when I think of anything like that happening to you." She rubbed the spot in her girlfriend's face that would no doubt bruise. "And every time I see this I don't know which is stronger: the hatred I feel towards my…towards that man." She corrected. "or the way my heart clenches with sadness and desperation and all these other things I can't explain when I think of how you got this."

"San. It's okay, really. Yeah, it hurt a little at first, but it'll be fine." Brittany started, peeling the girl's hand away from her marked face and placing a kiss on her palm. "I don't even know why I'm crying to be honest, it's probably pms or something. I just don't like it when people don't like me. And judging by what happened tonight I think I know that I'm definitely _not_ liked. And I guess what hurts is that the people who don't like me are the people who are supposed to mean the most to you." Santana opened her mouth to protest to that, but the blonde stopped her. "And yes, I know that because they hurt me and because they have hurt you so, _so_ much- that they don't mean a whole lot anymore. But in a way they still do, and they always will. They're your family, S. And the only reason that I'm this upset right now is because they don't accept us. Well, mainly that they don't accept you. I couldn't give a damn about me, you should never be treated like you were tonight. And I mean that." She finished, all traces of crying gone. Now intending to reverse the rolls between the two and let Santana crumble. The Latina was strong, and she'd always be the stronger one if she though that was what Brittany needed. But right now that didn't work for the taller girl, her girlfriend needed to vent. Or else she'd bottle it all up, and the bigger it got the less chance she had of getting it out of her.

Santana sniffed a little bit and brought her hand back to the bruised face, letting what happened tonight really wash over her.

_They stood there, totally speechless, hands intertwined. The Latina went to speak but her mom stopped her with one finger held in the air, a warning._

_ "Mami? What are you doing?" she asked, pushing well past the boundaries of the older woman. _

_ "What am **I** doing, Santana? Me? How about you? Is this…" she had well past zoned out of whatever her mother had been saying. Her eyes were locked a lone figure, she was staring at her father who sat alone with the whisky glass in his hands. He was refilling it more and more frequently as monologues, sentences, **words** passed. She had lost count on how many the man had downed, and she was intrigued with how he could still look so sober and solemn. Her mom was still ranting, accusing, or whatever she was doing, when she just interrupted:_

_ "Dad?" she asked quietly, never letting the hand in hers go. When the older man didn't acknowledge her she spoke up once more, a little louder. "Daddy?" He looked up this time, with what seemed like a nostalgic smile plastered on his face. He stood up, not bothering to straighten out his shirt like he normally did. He walked over to the two girls and Santana immediately knew what he was going to do. It hadn't happened often, but on occasion he did hit her mom_ _and brother. But besides that he always seemed to be a truly nice guy. So it was never a huge deal, to her mother at least. "Dad, no. No. Dad, you touch her and I swear…" She began, letting go of the pale hand and using her whole body to block Brittany from the man in front of her. She was going to continue but he cut her off._

_ "I'm only a father to one person on this earth, Santana. And that child is not you." The words stung, and it made the Latina falter a bit, but when she felt Brittany run a reassuring hand over her shoulder blade she remembered what was about to happen. As she saw the bigger figure come forward more she jumped right back in, not letting her post be moved. _

_ "If you touch her I swear you'll be sorry." She said with a cold look in her eyes, her stomach was pitted with fear. But if her touched Brittany, that was it._

_ "You naïve, selfish little punk." He stated somberly. As he made way to walk away Santana said an inner thanks to God. She let her arms fall slowly, letting Brittany come to her side a bit more. One second she had her eyes locked onto a set of scared blue orbs, and the next she was watching those eyes shut, a fist in the face of the girl she loved. She heard the taller girl scream and fall against the wall. It took her a flash of a second to register what had just happened, all she wanted to do was make sure her girlfriend was okay. But that wasn't what her body let her do. She lurched forward at the man, but he grabbed the tan arms that were being thrown at him in a vice grip. He threw her up against the opposite wall that the other girl was still slumped against. He scoffed and then said before exiting: "I'll let Hell do the rest of the damage."_

_ And with that she finally realized the hot streaks of tears on her face. But she didn't dwell too much, remembering of the bigger portion of her that was hurt, lying on the floor. She quickly rushed over to her, forgetting the pain that was protesting in her mid and lower back. "Baby, baby- are you okay?" she asked desperately. The blondes eye's shot open, searching the brown ones for answers, but even the latina's eyes were rendered speechless. She grabbed for the pale hand and tugged it away from the girl's face. She gasped at the already purple welp she saw forming on the other girl's temple._

_But if she thought the gasp was hard to contain, what came next was the most difficult. So difficult she failed. She saw that that man's fist has split the skin on Brittany's temple. Then she didn't really know what she was doing, one second she was whispering 'I love you's and 'I'll be right back's and the next she was just seeing red, shoving the man harshly. He turned around, hesitant. _

_ "Don't make me do something that you'll regret." He said through clenched teeth, although the words came out in an all sober voice._

_ "You don't get to hit the girl I love and get away with it that easily." She sneered with a raised tone, bring her hand up to match. He grabbed her arm and twisted, not enough to do any harm, but enough to cause a significant amount of pain in that moment. It didn't phase the girl one bit though. She kept up her piercing look and her voice never even cracked when she said: "You sadistic, miserable bastard. I'm your daughter."_

_ "I have no daughter." He said and with that he let go of the tan arm with a thrust and sneered. Santana went back to either smack or punch him, she didn't really have any time to think that far ahead before she felt a warm familiar hand grasp hers with a firm desperation. She looked back, finally feeling something to snap her out of her furry. She only looked over her shoulder, her chin meeting it. She didn't need to make eye contact for her to know all she needed to know._

_ "San…don't." and like that she stepped back, receiving a satisfied yet disgusted beat of a chuckle. She'd forgotten about her mom through all this mess, so she turned to find the elderly woman, who was just coming down the stairs with a suitcase. She felt her mouth fall open a little bit, and Brittany moved her hand to her shoulder, to comfort the Latina. _

_ Then the woman looked up, taking the blondes blood in for a fraction of a second, but then again being indifferent. Her mom's eyes looked directly into hers and they were filled with not a hate, but a sense of 'you don't belong here.' "Get out." She said. And the darker haired girl only had to take it all in for a second, letting her breath hitch slightly, but only Brittany would notice. She walked forward and grabbed the suitcase, quickly turning around and grabbing the blonde's hand, dragging her out of the house as fast as she could. But there was a resistance when the taller girl came to a halt. She was posted directly in front of the man who had hit her, one hand in Santana's and the other at her side, not holding the wound anymore. She locked eyes with him and looked back at her girlfriend's mother. She wasn't really looking at them though, but when her disgusted frown turned up into a small smile, she made sure to really glare at them. "You guys are making a big mistake. Fuckers." Brittany usually didn't use this kind of language to that extent, but it's the only word that could really convey everything she felt inside. And with that she let the shorter girl continue to lead her out of the house._

* * *

**Brittany**

**Back To Present Time (October 9th, 2011)**

"And yes, I know that because they hurt me and because they have hurt you so, _so_ much- that they don't mean a whole lot anymore. But in a way they still do, and they always will. They're your family, S. And the only reason that I'm this upset right now is because they don't accept us. Well, mainly that they don't accept you. I couldn't give a damn about me, you should never be treated like you were tonight. And I mean that."

As they heard the intercom of the hospital fade out from saying '_Code blue on 5, Code blue on 5.'_ For the second time since they'd been there. She wondered what was on level for there to be that many codes. She couldn't really help her mind wandering; the doctor had taken her girlfriend away to 'tend to her arm.' Which Santana had thoroughly resisted to, saying that they weren't here for her and that she wasn't going to leave. But with her reassurance the darker girl left with the doctor, promising to be back soon.

While she was gone someone came in the suture up her head. So she sat back, wincing as the needles pressed near and then twice, in, to the cut that was on her temple. At that same moment Santana came back into the room, and when the girl took in the sight in front of her, she instantly went back to a place of rage. She started yelling something at the resident about why he would ever start something like this without her there. But before she could break the girl's stride said girl was leaning down at her side. Brushing a hand on the side of her face that wasn't hurt. The other tan hand was now intertwined with a pale one and they looked into each other's eyes for awhile. Then the Latina spoke up, this time with love completely over taking her eyes and her tone to match. "Does it hurt, baby?" she asked, still rubbing slow circles with her thumb over the untouched temple.

The blonde smiled but her eyes still twitched in wince. She hoped the Latina didn't notice. "No not rea..." she was cut off by a finger being pressed to her lips. Their eyes stayed focused on each other's until the darker girl's lips were on her own, replacing the finger that had just resided there.

"No, don't lie to me. I'm here for you. Don't…don't lie to me." She didn't say it meanly, she just said it with reassurance and love. Brittany smiled again and leaned up to kiss the shorter girl- but she as stopped by and unfamiliar hand on the side of her that Santana wasn't on. She flicked her eyes over and saw the resident there with both lips sucked into her mouth and a scornful look in her eyes. She heard the 'em-em' and she knew that she couldn't move or else the doctor might mess up. So she smiled shyly and looked back towards Santana, who was already 2 steps ahead of her and leaning down to kiss her.

It was soft and chaste at first. But then it got tender, deeper, and suddenly they were completely breathing into each other. Both the same person. Brittany had totally forgotten about the pain in her temple, also forgetting the third party in the room along with it.

"Okay!" the resident's voice rang with a huffing sigh as she got up. But it didn't phase the girls at all. "Okay. …" She mumbled a little more quietly, more to herself than anyone else. She looked around a little awkwardly, flattening out the back of her scrub pants. She figured she'd wish the girls both a good recovery, just normal protocol, but she didn't know whether to do that or just leave. So she pulled a post it off the stack that sat on the ER's desk and came scrawled something on it. She then went back to the curtain the two girls were behind and placed it on the inside of the cloth. The girls still hadn't broken from their make-out. Generally the doctor would've been disgusted yet amused with horny teenagers going at it right in front of her. But this was different, the girls looked so…so…_in love. _So she chuckled a little bit, the love reminding her of someone else she had waiting for her. And with that the resident was gone.

When the girls finally broke they looked around, feeling a little light-headed. How long had they been engaged in each other? One thing stood out to the blonde on the blue curtain. So she pointed towards it and her girlfriend looked. The Latina pulled the post-it off of the curtain and read it. Brittany noticed fear, then embarrassment, then amusement flash across the darker girl's face. Shortly after she heard that familiar booming laugh.

"Damn, Britt. We're total horndogs." The taller girl was confused, and Santana must have seen it cause she continued. "We've been getting our mack on since 1:30. And it's now…" she paused looking towards the clock on the wall of the ER. "Oh my gosh! It's fucking 2:10. We're in a hospital and we made out for 40 minutes." She said incredulous. She handed the blonde the note and she began to read it.

_The cut wasn't too bad, so you should be just fine. Just don't touch the wound too soon. _It read._ And if you guys HAVE to have sex tonight, just don't go all S&M. …Don't tell anyone your doctor told you that. _There was a time signed at the bottom. _1:28_.

All Brittany could do was laugh and smile up at her girlfriend. Maybe her girlfriend insisting she come to the hospital wasn't such a bad idea after all if the doctor's note could put a smile on that beautiful face. It might not be there for too long, but she'd sure take it if it was offered.

* * *

**Santana**

**Around 3 am, same day.**

During the whole ride home physical contact never stopped. Whether they were holding hands over the dash, holding the other's thigh, or Brittany flung over the dash holding onto Santana's head a nuzzling her neck. It was the perfect way to drive home, distracting yes, but that she didn't care about.

She pulled into the Pierce's driveway, retreating from the car as fast as possible. She internally thanked God that Brittany's parents were gone on a business trip the entire week and that her little sister was with their Grandma. The blonde was going to stay at the Lopez's all week, but the roles had been turned, and Santana couldn't find it in her to think too much about it right now.

Once they were through the door they were immediately on the stairs, but they weren't able to break away from each other long enough to actually _navigate_ the stairs. Santana had to force herself to pull her head away, but she didn't even try to not make eye contact. The blonde girl looked a little confused, but her hands still rested on the tan cheeks. The Latina only responded by bending a little and gripping the backs of two pale knees, pulling both legs up and letting them rap around her. Brittany wrapped two arms around her neck, so that she didn't make Santana do _all_ the work. They both just grunted and the shorter girl began to move up the stairs.

Brittany's breathing became labored as she fell onto the bed, the darker girl flush on top of her. Her legs were still wrapped around the form, so the other girl took advantage of this position and started thrusting her hips forward a bit. The blonde's breath now hitched in pleasure for a moment before she started meeting the Latinas thrusts. They could both feel how wet they were and Santana was a little shocked when she realized that she could feel her girlfriend's wetness too. "Britt." She grunted in response.

The taller girl was too lost in her hips movement to even register words to give back. So when she felt a cold hand enter her shorts to cup her she gasped. "San." She let her body respond for her.

* * *

**Boom.** Haha, I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't leave it like this. But, you know what your next chapter will be? Sex. Smut. Just...you'll like it I hope. Anyways, you know the ordinary thing to do. I'll update sooner rather than later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana**

"Shit. Shit, San." The blonde panted through a half clenched throat. The air always got caught there when she was close. "Fuck, right there. A little…a little harder baby."

With this Santana complied and thrust hard right into her girlfriend. Her tongue was making a set of circles that she'd made countless times tonight. She continued pumping and when she pulled out, added a third finger and made sure to hit the spot that always made the blonde hike up a few feet.

A muffled 'Fuckkk!' was all she heard. She looked up from her post between her girlfriend's legs and noticed that Brittany had grabbed a pillow and had pressed it against her face. The Latinas calves were hanging off of the end of the bed and she was propped on her elbows, one of Brittany's legs thrown over each shoulder. The blondes chest was heaving hard when the darker girl heard her name.

"San?" the small muffled voice came.

"Yeah, babe? What is it?" She said smirking, thinking Brittany might ask for more or say she had enjoyed it.

"Are you…are you just using sex to avoid talking about feelings?" Now she hadn't had really expected that, but the blonde did make a point.

Santana went to say no, but her words hitched as she let the words sink over her. If anyone else had called her out on something she would've jumped quickly into defense mode, pounding down whatever the accuser said. Butshe never did that with Brittany, she didn't _want_ to do that with Brittany.

So she began: "Britt…feelings wise. I honestly don't know how I feel about what happened tonight on my side of things. But I do know that I'm insanely pissed that you got hurt because of me. And we can talk until the cows come home about how confused I am. About everything. Except one thing, and that's that I love you. And I want to show you how much I love you, and make you feel better in the process. So please, please we can talk in the morning when this has all settled down, I promise. But right now I just want to do the one thing I'm sure of."

Brittany seemed to really be thinking over what the Latina had just said, but really she had just been trying not to tear up and this didn't get past the darker girl. She climbed up to cup on of the girls cheeks, all of the arousal gone from her throbbing center. As she went to speak though the blonde decided to start: "…You said 'Because of me.'" The taller girl moved her gaze from the wall to lock onto brown eyes. "San…baby. This is _not_ your fault. And I love that you love me, and I love you too. But no matter how much I love you we're not doing anything tonight until I know that you know, that what happened to me tonight isn't because of you. It's because of ignorance, S. You shouldn't feel bad because you feel as if this is your doing. I swear to you, it's not."

Her rambling didn't seem to pay off though, because the Latina didn't seem to believe it. So she continued again, now cupping the tan cheeks in her own pale hands, forcing the girl to lock eyes with her. "And even if it was, I wouldn't care."

Santana seemed to somewhat accept this, but Brittany knew that it wasn't really the end of it. So she just decided to take the Latinas word for it and let them talk about it tomorrow.

The shorter girl put a kiss to the blonde's lips and then, with a huff, fell beside of her. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl and they fell asleep like that. Perfectly happy, while terribly sad.

* * *

**Brittany**

That next morning Santana stayed true to her word. They talked until noon and their bellies grumbled from hunger. They then ordered in and cuddled while watching re runs of Grey's Anatomy. This sent them into a dizzying make out session, remembering just what this show did for them. Their world was crashing down, the latina's especially, but honestly they'd never been more happy.

The girl's were a little hesitant to end their sheltered weekend, knowing that they'd be asked questions about the bruises on Santana's arms from her dad's tight grip that the cheerio's uniform couldn't hide. And even more questions about Brittany's injured head. Not to mention what Sue would do.

So as soon as the girl's took their seats in Glee everyone knew not to ask questions, but that didn't stop the questioning looks and concerned glares. Brittany would glance around every few minutes and both girls felt like they needed to protect each other. So they sat hunched inward to the other, arms locked along with hands. Every once and awhile Santana would shift to kiss the hurt part of the taller girl's face. They'd gone through a mediocre performance from Finn, singing 'Never Again' by Kelly Clarkson. That was probably the least suitable choice for him, but they were used to that by now so they didn't look too much into it. There was a lull in the stream of volunteers, seeing as most people preferred to go on either Wednesdays or Fridays (the other two days that were dedicated solely to performances that had been worked on over the weekend or week.)

Taking advantage of this opportunity, a tan hand untangled from a pale one and shot up.

"Alright, Santana!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, a little taken aback by the rare enthusiasm. Brittany hadn't known she'd been planning something so she shot the girl a questioning look.

"Ever since…what happened this weekend, this song has been in my head. It's…actually…" she broke her whisper from Brittany to say the next part a little louder. "Mr. Schue, I have two songs I'd like to do. Is that ok?"

He glanced around the room to see if there were any objections, which there weren't. Just looks of slight shock. "Yeah, sure. That sounds fine with me. Be my guest." He said as he gestured towards the center of the room.

**Santana**

The darker girl leaned back in one more time to whisper: "Just listen, babe." Then she got up and made her way to stand where Will had just directed her. She then remembered that Brad had no idea what she was going to perform and she ran to her bag to pick up the sheet music she'd printed out the night before. She handed the stack to Brad who then distributed them to the rest of the band.

She was kind of at a loss for what to say so she just stated the most obvious thing in her head. Directing it towards the one person she wanted to hear the songs. "The…um…the first one's…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say. So she forgot about that the sentence all together and started again: "But, the second one if for us, Britt. For _you._" They both exchanged a small smile as Brad began what would normally be played on a guitar, on his piano.

"_Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could."_ She took a deep breath during the pause relocking her eyes with the blue ones she loved so much, then letting her gaze fall around the room. "_They say time heals everything. But I'm still waiting."_

The guitar picked up matching the piano, but still at a very subtle pace. "_I'm through with doubt. There's nothing left for me to figure out."_ The blonde looked at her with understanding eyes and water was rimming both pairs at this point. She gave the taller girl a small smile, because she meant everything she was singing.

"_I've paid a price…and I'll keep paying."_ The drums then picked up with the rest of the instruments and gained power along with Santana's voice. _"I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round." _She was unbelievably lost in the power of this song. The words tore her open and left her raw, but it wasn't a raw that she needed to run from. It was a 'raw' that had understanding laced with it. She opened her eyes and locked them back with Brittany's, she wasn't singing at her, but with her. Some of the other member's might misinterpret this as some sort of quarrel between the two, but they understood and that's all that matters. "_It's too late to make it right. Probably wouldn't if I could. Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should."_

Brittany couldn't stay seated any longer, so as the musical power and tempo faded back down to move on to the next verse she launched herself up and enveloped the Latina in her arms, wrapping them around her neck. "I'm so, so proud of you." The taller girl whispered into her ear. Both sniffled and then broke from each other, locking their hands instead. As Santana started to sing again blue eyes never left her face.

"_I know you said 'Can't you just get over it?' It turned my whole world around…and I kinda like it." _She sang, looking towards her side to see her girlfriend. A small smile crept to her lips because no matter what went wrong, she had her. And hell could be thrown at her from every different direction, but if it meant keeping Brittany, she wouldn't care. The blonde's thoughts must have been somewhere on that same track because she took advantage of the momentary pause the song offered to give the other girl a short kiss, to which everyone in the audience gave a sweet smile to. Even Puck, who would generally have a pervy glint in his eye at the sight.

"_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby," _the band slowly started to regain the fast tempo. "_with no regrets and I don't mind saying, it's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger." _She felt a firm squeeze against her hand and she squeezed back, continuing: "_And how in the worlds can the words that I said send somebody so over the edge, that they'd write me a letter, saying that I better 'Shut up and sing' or my life would be over."_

She let the band take over, almost singing for itself, and opened her eyes looking around her to find supportive eyes all across the room. She smiled a little again and led the blonde back to her seat, placing a kiss on her lips and then the swollen spot on her temple.

She went over to stand next to the piano and began the chorus again. _"I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round. It's too late to make it right, I probably wouldn't if I could. Cause I'm mad as hell and can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should."_

The power of the words took over her as she leapt and skipped up to the front of the room with passion, stopping to belt the notes out with all that she had in her. _"I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round. It's too late to make it right, I probably wouldn't if I could. Cause I'm mad as hell and can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should."_

She was a little breathless by now so she walked back slowly to the center of the room, never turning away from her audience. She folded her hands in front of her and finished the song: "_Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say, that time heals everything…but I'm still waiting."_

The room was quiet before it up roared with applause, and for the second time a blonde bolted up and hugged Santana. "Oh my gosh, baby. That was amazing." Brittany drew back, but kept their bodies against each other, letting one hand fall to either side of the Latina's face. Santana looked up a little shyly, but still smiled. With that the taller girl couldn't hold back anymore and she took the other set of lips within her own. They hadn't realized how lost they had gotten in each other until they heard Mr. Schue clear his throat and a few giggles throughout the room.

The darker girl cleared her throat as well, but still smirked a little, whereas Brittany held no shame and kissed the girl again. Granted, it was a little shorter this time, and she triumphantly walked back to her seat, swinging her hips to catch the other girl's attention. With this Quinn couldn't help but laugh and that snapped the Latinas attention somewhere else for long enough to see Rachel playfully swat the former cheerleader Fabray and link their arms together. She didn't have enough mind in her to think anything of it though.

"So, you guys…are out now?" Puck asked with reaffirming 'yeahs' from Mercedes and many others.

"Only to you guys." Santana began.

"So could you please not tell? We're not ready for everyone to know." Brittany added in. The group seemed to ponder this for while. Before Kurt chimed in.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh please, Kurt. We all knew it. We hang around them enough to know." Finn added in.

Quinn stood up and looked around the room. "I believe I speck on behalf of the entire room when I say that your secret is safe with us. Am I right you guys?" Everyone nodded their agreement and smiled a little. The only one who seemed to be a little upset was Artie.

Quinn went in to hug Santana before returning to her seat. Same then began to speak: "This club has definitely taught me to be more accepting. So I'm going to honestly say that you guys that I love you. And that even if it doesn't seem like I would be, I'm 100% behind you. And when you decide to come out to everyone…" He looked back and forth between him, Puck, Finn, and all the other guys. "If anyone says anything, we'll all be right there to back you up when you go all 'Lima heights on their ass.'" He finished in a very Latina Santana like tone. With this everyone laughed a little bit and Puck began his two cents.

"On one condition…" Everyone knew what was on his mind she they turned around to pin him with a hard stare of disapproval. He put a look of mock offense on his face and finished: "That you guys still come over to my house when we have our _parties_…" He said stressing the word so that they knew he was referring to the normal glee parties they had occasionally. "And don't skip out to get it on in the back of your car or something."

No one could repress a smile, especially Santana and Brittany, not expecting how well this would actually turn out. Brown eyes found blue ones in everyone's fit of laughter and the blonde winked at her. Mr. Schue was laughing too, but didn't want to get too involved with his student's sex lives, so he came up behind the darker girl, placing a hand on her shoulder as the laughter died down.

"You had another song?" he asked. She nodded and looked towards the guitarist. She'd actually been planning this song for awhile, so he knew what to do. He began to pick the notes and Will took his seat again. Santana walked to stand in front of Brittany, grabbing a pale hand in between her own.

"_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain humming melodies, we're not going anywhere until we freeze._" She took to getting on her knee so she could better lock eyes with the girl as she began again: "_I'm not afraid, anymore. I'm not afraid._"

She got up again, moving a stool to the front of the risers. "_Forever is a long time._" She took Brittany's hand again and led her to the stool. "_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."_

She turned around to skip to the beat of the music a bit, reaching the center of the room where she came to a dramatic halt, and turned back around to face everyone else.

"_Carefully we'll place our destiny. You came and you took this heart, and set it free." _She began walking back towards the taller girl, stopping halfway, but keeping solid eye contact. "_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn to be- right where you are._"

She continued her walk towards to blonde. "_I'm not afraid, anymore. I'm not afraid._ _… Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._" She cupped on of the pale cheeks and used her thumb to trace the curve of a smile that was forming there. "_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all."_ She shook her head. "_I wouldn't mind it at all._"

To the Latinas surprise the blonde picked up where she left off. "_You so know me. Pinch me gently. I can hardly breathe._" Santana just stood there in shock for a minute, her heart swelling while Brittany smiled, bringing her hand up to rub the one that still rested on her face.

Coming back to life Santana finished the song, never breaking eye contact. "_Forever is a long, long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it…at all._" She sang softly.

The people around them didn't register at all. It was only them in the room, and it could've stayed that way forever. After a little while soft claps began to fill the room, and they were brought down from whatever cloud they were floating on.

"I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you, too." Brittany whispered back through tears. The darker girl wiped them away and then kissed her tenderly, deeply, and with everything she had to offer. They then both sat back down in their seats, except this time they intertwined their legs and Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder. Quinn looked back at them, locking eyes with the Latina, and winked. She just smiled back and mouthed '_thank you.'_ She wasn't quite sure what she was thankful for, but she knew she definitely was just that. _Thankful._

The rest of glee club went smoothly, with Quinn singing 'Set Fire to the Third Bar.' It was beautiful and it only seemed to set off Finn and Sam a bit. But the two girls were too happy to pay attention to much else.

Everything had been flipped upside down for them, yet it felt like everything had just now been flipped upside right.

* * *

**So guys,** sorry it took forever but I had a bit of writers block. I'm actually thinking about doing a Faberry Fic that's part of this story. So it'll be the same exact time, setting, situations, etc., the two main characters will just be Quinn and Rachel and from their point of view. So let me know what you think on that, cause I'm really excited about it. Thanks y'all!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm so sorry. For this being an authors note and the fact of my absence. I duely apologize. I wont go into detail of the things that kept me away, but who knows. I might put them into my writing. I'm usually one of those "ask-no-questions-give-no-answers" type author, but I felt really bad about this. So, I'm going to try to put up a new chapter for both of these tonight/early early morning. Again, I want to apologize. I know I hate it when authors are absent for so long.

Not going to lie- reviews to help me know you guys are still interested would definitely be helpful and welcomed. But I also hate authors that scavege for those in every single chapter. Anyways, thank you guys for staying so awesome and dedicated with me through this. Couldn't ask for better readers!


End file.
